


Поезд судного дня

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Snowpiercer Fusion, Alternate Universe – Horror, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Light Horror, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, Snowpiercer AU – Freeform, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Скорый поезд сто тридцать семь. Состав специального назначения. Вот только такого маршрута никогда не существовало.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173788
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021





	Поезд судного дня

**Author's Note:**

> يلا فوت تنم حبيبي
> 
> فوت تنم أخوي وبكرة راح يكون منيح
> 
> بكرة الشمس تشرق والقمر يغيب
> 
> ولعالم جديد نروح
> 
> _Хватит, спать пора, хабиби_
> 
>   
> _Отдыхать ложись, мой брат, над нами Бог_
> 
>   
> _Ночь пройдет и день настанет_
> 
>   
> _Новый мир нагрянет на порог_
> 
> Из песни Идана Амеди « Менасим» (מנסים),
> 
> перевод Сергея Хиршфельда
> 
> Идея сделать Кертиса Эверетта гефским офицером принадлежит 006_stkglm.

Тадах-тах-тах. Тадах-тах-тах.

Первое, что возвращается: они с Мишель залезли в нижний ящик платяного шкафа.

— По вагонам!

Джек закрывает дверцы ящика, объявляет:

— Уважаемые пассажиры! Поезд отправляется. Следующая остановка — Летний дворец.

Они любят играть в это зимой, когда весь Шайло закован в изморозь, и до Летнего дворца еще непостижимо далеко.

Вместе с Мишель они изображают, как стучат колеса:

— Тадах-тах-тах. Тадах-тах-тах.

Что, во имя отцовских бабочек, он делает в поезде?

Колеса упорно выговаривают те же самые слова. Вагон приятно покачивает. Джек спал бы и спал.

— Ну, — говорят над ухом. Почему-то по-гефски. — Ты же пришел в себя.

Пришел… кажется. Но притворялся, что все еще без сознания. Пытался сообразить. Геф — значит, их все-таки взяли. А его оглушили и… зачем-то сунули в поезд? Стук колес ему не приснился. Гефские поезда ходят в основном на север, к лагерям. Что же получается, его не узнали? Или узнали, решили, что взять с опального принца нечего, и, недолго думая, отправили к остальным? Но ведь лагеря военнопленных ближе к границе, северные — только для своих. Возить туда гелвуйцев — поездов не хватит...

Или его посадили в вагон какой-нибудь большой шишки? Разве что в купе-люкс к самому премьеру. Обычно вся гефская верхушка разъезжает на автомобилях.

Ладно.

Он открыл глаза. Из полутьмы ему в лицо смотрело дуло. Джек поморгал, пытаясь определить, что это за оружие. «Узи». Такое тут может носить кто угодно. Он перевел глаза на человека, держащего автомат. Бородатый парень в натянутой на уши шерстяной шапке, с темными глазами, которые глядели на Джека с настороженностью, но без злости или страха.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — зачем-то попросил он. Ладно; судя по бороде, шапке и не слишком чистому виду, это явно не охранник Шоу. Возможно — кто-то из «Волков Гефа», полевой командир, захвативший в свое владение... поезд?

— Где я? — выговорил Джек.

Бородатый покачал головой и будто бы даже обрадовался вопросу: 

— В моем вагоне. Не бойся, сюда они не пройдут.

— В твоем… вагоне? — а ведь и верно. Кроме них в помещении никого, и если он сейчас сможет пошевелиться…

Висок прострелило болью, стоило ему двинуться, и он едва не ткнулся носом в пол, потеряв равновесие: руки оказались связаны за спиной. Ладно. И все равно — вон в том углу грудой сложено оружие. Держать тут пленника…

— Хорошо звучит, верно? — суровое лицо немного смягчилось. — На самом деле я зачистил еще парочку вагонов дальше. Но боюсь, все придется начинать заново.

Зачистил? От кого? Джек сглотнул; горло было сухим и саднило.

— Что это за поезд? — раз уж ему позволено задавать вопросы...

Парень нахмурился.

— В смысле — что за поезд? Все тот же. Поезд судного дня.

Отлично. Мало того, что полевой командир, так еще и какой-то фанатик. Причем фанатик необычный, от других боевиков Джек о Судном дне никогда не слышал. Он окинул взглядом вагон — пустой, и решил о своих пока не спрашивать.

— Надо же. Ты и вправду живой.

_Вопрос, скоро ли я об этом пожалею._

Боевик, к вящему удивлению Джека, отвел дуло в сторону.

— Меня зовут Кертис Эверетт.

Это имя он точно уже слышал. Эверетт... Точно. Майор Эверетт. Чем-то он отличился, но чем — сейчас, с гудящей головой, не вспомнить.

— А как насчет тебя?

Джек про себя вздохнул, поднял подбородок:

— Капитан Джонатан Вулф, девять-семь-три-три-два

— У вас в вагоне охраны до сих пор личные номера?

— К-какого?.. — он даже не собирался делать вид, что понял.

— Ладно, — сказал бородатый. Как-то так удивленно сказал, что Джек сразу остановил свою литанию. Сощуренные голубые глаза уставились на него с новым, нехорошим вниманием. — Позволь тебя спросить, Гильбоа. С кем ты сейчас воюешь?

Здравствуйте.

Вот чего ему не хватало для полного счастья — так это философа с гор, вроде Белиала, который станет распинаться о классовой борьбе, вреде капитализма и прочей марксистской ереси. Но тогда хотя бы все сходится: за философию майора Эверетта вполне могли попросить из армии, потому он и обосновался… в вагоне.

И все-таки он произнес эту фразу с таким явным ударением на «сейчас», что у Джека в душе загорелась непрошеная надежда.

— Хотите сказать, майор Эверетт, пока я был в отключке, наши страны заключили перемирие?

— Пере... — бородатый осекся, свел брови и потянулся зачем-то к виску Джека. Пахнуло давно немытым телом. Джек усилием воли заставил себя сидеть неподвижно. Подергаться еще успеет.

Но Эверетт неожиданно осторожным движением взял Джека за подбородок и развернул к себе, рассматривая рану. Джек зашипел: показалось, будто пуля вошла в его череп и засела где-то над виском болезненной горошиной. 

— Хорошо же тебя приложило, — сказал бородатый будто сам себе. Ворот длинного потрепанного пальто разошелся, обнажив грязную шею. Видно, душа в личном вагоне майора не предусмотрено. Под пальто Джек заметил лямку бронежилета.

— Скажи мне, Гильбоа, — это был приказ, но отданный очень спокойным голосом, — что последнее ты помнишь?

Неужели он и в самом деле надеется, что этот трюк сработает? Джек поднял брови:

— Я совершенно точно помню, что наши страны были в состоянии войны.

Бородатый резко поднялся, уходя в темноту вверху. Свет, как оказалось, лился из узких полосок — прикрытых чем-то широких окон вдоль стен.

— Либо ты меня зачем-то дурачишь, — донеслось из темноты, — либо…

Он отошел еще дальше и, судя по звукам, начал рыться в каком-то ящике — Джек отсюда не видел. Он торопливо напряг руки, пытаясь ослабить веревки. Как бы не так, завязано было на совесть.

— Перестань дергаться, — силуэт вновь возник из темноты. — Когда договорим, я тебя сам развяжу. Смотри, что у меня есть, — он положил на колени перевязочный пакет и открыл бутылек, по запаху — со спиртом. Снова развернул Джека левой щекой к свету и стал промокать рану намоченным в спирте бинтом. Защипало; но вместе с этим на Джека нашло странное спокойствие. Может, из-за того, как мерно, убаюкивающе выстукивали колеса, или потому, что гефец прикасался с осторожностью, не нежничая, но и не желая нарочно причинить боль. Его движения были такими же мерными, как покачивание вагона, и Джек на несколько минут соскользнул в блаженное безвременье, не осознавая, где находится, и, услышав, как разрывают пакет с со стерильной повязкой, решил, что с ним возится док Калеб.

Опомнился, как от толчка. Не Калеб. Чертов бородатый гефец. По его совету Джек задумался о том, что помнит последним. Перевал у Белого ручья. Они же взяли его? Или нет? Или его вырубили раньше? Он четко видел эту картину — еще не занявшийся рассвет, своих молчаливых бойцов, которые расходились по перевалу цепью. Вот только за этим ясным образом стояло неприятное ощущение, знакомое по вечеринкам: когда просыпаешься утром и знаешь, что натворил дел, и лучше не возвращаться во дворец и не сталкиваться с матерью и отцом — но при этом совершенно не помнишь, в чем дело.

_Что же вчера было?_

Эверетт аккуратно завязал узел у него над левым ухом и оторвал лишний бинт. Джеку стало не по себе. С рядовыми пленниками так не нянчатся.

— Значит, тебе отшибло память, — сказал гефец.

— Капитан Джонатан Вулф, девять-семь…

Эверетт нетерпеливо выругался, подхватил его под мышки и вздернул на ноги. Резко, так что все вокруг закружилось, и Джек потерял равновесие, постыдно повиснув на гефце. Что-то загудело: это с прикрытых окон поднимались ставни. Джека ткнули носом в стекло, и он поразился, какое оно ледяное. Он заморгал от невыносимого белого света, и только когда глаза чуть-чуть привыкли, рассмотрел, что за окном.

Это было необычайно красиво. Пейзаж, весь окутанный искристо-белым; земля, какие-то здания на ней — вернее, то, что было зданиями, а теперь превратилось в ледяные скульптуры; заледеневшие деревья, хрупкие даже на вид, щелкнешь — и рассыплется ледяной пылью. Все это проносилось мимо на большой скорости, но и на этой скорости прекрасно было видно: за окном — ни одной живой души.

Джек отпрянул. Зачем-то они все-таки везут его на север.

Вот только… Может, он и подзабыл географию, но даже в самых отдаленных регионах Гефа не было таких температур. Какого…

Он беспомощно оглянулся на гефца.

— Хорошо, — очень осторожно. — Предположим, мне действительно отшибло память. И где же мы?

Он качнулся на ногах и снова едва не упал; неловко прислонился боком к стеклу. Гефец с терпеливым вздохом развернул его к себе спиной и развязал веревку на запястьях.

Удивляться было некогда; такой оказии могло больше не подвернуться. Джек с улыбкой поблагодарил, охая, принялся растирать запястья и — почувствовав, что подвоха от него не ждут, резко ударил гефца макушкой в челюсть, добавил кулаком в живот, повалил и в короткой схватке отобрал УЗИ. Теперь дуло смотрело в лицо Эверетту, а Джек сидел на нем сверху.

— Ну, — сказал тот без всякой паники. — Будешь стрелять?

— Объясни мне начистоту, что здесь творится. Иначе я тебе череп размозжу.

Эверетт поднял голову — так, что ствол теперь упирался ему прямо в лоб.

— Ну давай. Размозжи. И разбираться со всем тебе придется в одиночку.

Он смотрел на Джека в упор, без страха, кажется, даже с насмешкой. В ярком свете было видно, что глаза у него голубые, а не темные, как сперва показалось.

— С чем разбираться? — хрипло спросил Джек.

— Со здешним весельем, — без всякого веселья ответил Эверетт.

— Ладно. Давай по существу. Мы на севере Гефа? — Джек кивнул на окно, из которого лился все тот же беспощадно-белоснежный свет.

Гефец на полу засмеялся, так, что автомат в руках у Джека мелко затрясся, и пришлось убрать дуло ото лба.

— Это Кармел. Если судить по расписанию. Можешь сам убедиться, оно на стене. Послушай, — он казался искренне озадаченным. — Ладно, ты ничего не помнишь. Но холода ты не мог забыть. Холод помнят все.

Джек прислушался — на сей раз к себе, и понял, что гефец прав. Холод он помнил. Жуткий, сковывающий, вымораживающий, кажется, до костного мозга. Мороз, который неумолимо проникал в душу. Джека передернуло так, что он едва не выронил оружие.

— Нет больше ни Гефа, ни Гильбоа, — сказал Эверетт. — Некому воевать. Забавно, если подумать. Мы всегда думали, что это будете вы. В школе нас учили, куда прятаться, если Гильбоа сбросит атомную бомбу.

Джека этому в Академии учили тоже; только считалось, что это Геф тайно колдует над атомом.

— А в результате оказались не мы и не вы, а какая-то горстка экспериментаторов. Мы еще с англичанами вели «тоннельную войну», думали, что любую катастрофу переживем под землей... Так тоннели позамерзали! Хорошо, что у командора Шоу были инженеры, которые сумели построить такой поезд... Мы живы, только пока крутятся колеса...

Джек пытался хоть что-то такое нащупать в памяти; но воспоминания упорно не шли дальше Белого ручья.

Разве что — холод...

— Ты же мне не веришь, — вдруг сказал Эверетт. Джека немного раздражало его спокойствие. — Думаешь, я усыпляю твою бдительность.

Джек готов был подумать что угодно. Может, его зачем-то дурят, показывают за окном поезда виртуальный Апокалипсис, чтобы он — что? Согласился сотрудничать?

А какая им польза с его сотрудничества? Отец вышвырнул его на войну пинком, престол он больше не наследует, в разведке не служит. Положим, какой-нибудь полевой эмир захочет украсить свой улов гелвуйских пленных настоящим (пусть и бывшим) принцем, а кто-то из самых глупых может попробовать поторговаться... но не станут ради него устраивать такое представление.

— Если не веришь, подыши свежим воздухом. Может, хоть это вернет тебе память...

Эверетт подбородком показывал на подобие огромной заклепки, ввинченной в стену и украшенной гербом Гефа.

Джек нашарил на полу веревку, которая еще недавно стягивала его собственные запястья, не без труда перевернул гефца на живот и связал ему руки.

— Не делай глупостей.

Отвернуть «заклепку» оказалось довольно просто — если не считать, что она была ледяной, и пальцы у Джека тут же потеряли чувствительность.

Снаружи дохнуло резким холодом, отчего-то пахнущим свежей бумагой. Джек осторожно просунул руку в отверстие.

— Долго не держи, — сказал гефец, который успел отползти к стене и наблюдал за Джеком оттуда. — Отвалится.

В первую секунду он ничего не почувствовал, кроме ветра; а во вторую руку обожгло, сдавило диким холодом; как будто тяжелые ледяные челюсти стиснули, скрутили пальцы.

— С-сука!

Он отскочил от дыры в стене, изо всех сил затряс рукой. И понял, что гефец прав: при всей своей невозможности этот холод был знаком.

На стене и вправду висело расписание остановок — длинная аккуратная таблица на двух языках: гефском и английском.

«Скорый поезд сто тридцать семь. Состав специального назначения. Отправление: Аш-Зот центральный. Прибытие: Аш-Зот центральный».

Увидь ее Джек в других обстоятельствах — решил бы, что у премьера Шоу случилось обострение мании величия: если верить расписанию, поезд шел кольцевой дорогой через все Царства.

Вот только такого маршрута никогда не существовало. Даже неизвестно, возможно ли это физически — непрерывный путь через все границы.

Поезд тряхнуло — будто напоминая, что да, возможно. Джек ухватился за стену, припечатав ладонью расписание, и только теперь увидел меж собственных пальцев: вместо времени прибытия в населенный пункт везде стояли даты. И — его пробрало морозом по загривку, — в графе «время стоянки» против каждой остановки был аккуратно проставлен ноль.

Верно. Никто же не захочет выходить туда...

Снова заныла рука от холода — теперь уже фантомного. Он торопливо завинтил заклепку обратно. 

Чуть успокоившись, подошел к груде оружия, которая ясно и притягательно блестела в дневном свете. Все свалено в кучу; он не без труда отыскал свою «змейку» и «иерихон», а заодно разжился парой армейских ножей. И парочкой магазинов впридачу, вот так, отлично... Сняв пистолет с предохранителя, он осторожно пошел в конец вагона. Гефец проводил его спокойным, слегка оценивающим взглядом. Так же когда-то смотрел Шепард...

Поморщившись от воспоминания, Джек осмотрел дверь в тамбур. Не обычные хлипкие раздвижные двери, а солидная железная перегородка. К тому же — черт! — запертая на ключ.

Он вернулся к гефцу.

— Ключи.

— Сам пойдешь? — полюбопытствовал Эверетт.

— Ключи, — убивать гефца, пока не станет ясно, что происходит, Джеку не хотелось, так что на сей раз он прицелился ему в колено.

— В левом кармане.

Джек извлек их осторожно, и тут же отскочил.

— Постарайся не впустить их сюда. Я, — Эверетт шевельнул плечом, — помочь тебе не смогу.

Отвечать ему Джек не стал. Он не с первого раза нашел нужный ключ, но в конце концов тяжелые створки разошлись в стороны.

В тамбуре стоял мороз. Не такой нечеловеческий, как снаружи; но его хватило, чтобы у Джека мгновенно заледенели нос и пальцы. Шум по ту сторону, кажется, стих. Джек постоял немного, потом заметил, что створки прикрыты неплотно, и с трудом раздвинул их вручную.

По ту сторону оказался похожий вагон — только, в отличие от предыдущего, жилой. На секунду показалось, будто он зашел в казарму — только очень узкую и странной постройки. По стене тянулись многоэтажные койки. Тут стоял полумрак — окна почти полностью закрывали ставни, — и трудно было хоть что-то разглядеть.

Джек осторожно просочился внутрь, сощурился. Койки были пусты, а нижние вдобавок разворочены, матрасы содраны, пожитки разбросаны по полу. Джек едва не поскользнулся на чем-то скользком — кажется, протеиновом батончике.

Плохо. Совсем плохо, если у кого-то хватило совести разбросать паек.

В казарме странно пахло. Наверх рванулось непрошеное, давно задавленное воспоминание о яме с трупами в Цевоиме. Но воняло не мертвечиной — напротив, пахло чем-то очень чистым. Слишком чистым; неживым. Смесью… не разобрать… карболки и антифриза? И ясным призвуком — резкий, бумажный запах мороза. Джек, стараясь дышать пореже, осмотрел окно, на ощупь нашел рычаг внизу и потянул. Жалюзи медленно потянулись вверх, и на полу ярко загорелась полоска света.

— Р-ра! — в стену над его головой вонзился топор; Джек, не понимая, что происходит, отпрыгнул в сторону, повалился наземь; еще не рассмотрев нападающего, выпустил в него — почти наугад — три пули подряд.

— Ба-аха! — проревели над ним.

«Твою мать, я же попал…»

Лезвие топора обрушилось на пол совсем рядом — Джек еле успел отвернуть голову. В глаза посыпались щепки. Отчаянным, первобытным усилием он сжал коленями ноги нападающего и попытался повалить его вниз. Тот упрямо не хотел падать.

— А что это, — сказал он по-гефски и несколько раз повторил: — А что это. А что.

Карболкой несло невыносимо. Сзади кто-то глухо затопал по полу.

Ах ты ж... На двоих его уже не хватит... Джек в панике попытался извернуться, но внезапно тень над ним разогнулась, крякнула и послала топор куда-то за Джека. Кто-то зарычал; потом тяжелое тело хлопнулось на пол совсем рядом.

— А что это, — снова сказала тень. — Ашто. Ашшшшш...

Человек нагнулся. Он был синюшно-белым, с запавшими губами. Джек направил пистолет ему в голову и выстрелил точно между глаз.

Верзила упал кулем прямо на Джека; он с трудом выпростался из-под нечеловечески холодного тела, глянул в другой конец вагона — туда проникали еще тени, — и бросился обратно через тамбур. На адреналине сдвинул за собой непослушные створки двери так, что они лязгнули друг от друга. Повернул ключ в двери вагона «Эверетта», и только тогда выдохнул.

— Это, бля, что?

Гефец успел перебраться поближе к оружию и связанными руками ухватить пистолет. Интересно, как он собирался из него стрелять…

— Насмотрелся?

Джек зло и тяжело дышал, и спокойствие гефца выводило его из себя.

— А я ведь хотел тебе объяснить.

— Извини, — Джек развел руками. — У меня в последнее время развилась паранойя. Не верю людям на слово, представляешь?

— Они могли проникнуть сюда, — сказал Эверетт со сдержанным, размеренным гневом. В тамбуре что-то глухо стукнуло. — Кажется, именно это они пытаются сделать. Будь ты моим бойцом, за такой фокус я бы тебя расстрелял.

— Ладно, — сказал Джек. — И где твои бойцы?

Эверетт промолчал. Джек, пытаясь успокоиться, перевел взгляд за окно, за которым все так же бесшумно мчалась ледяная пустыня. Внезапно все это — обледеневший мир, странный поезд, гефец напротив, закутанный в провонявшее пальто — все показалось ему нереальным, как во сне, и он зажмурился, как в детстве, напрягся, стиснул кулаки, чтобы вырваться из кошмара.

Не вышло. Не могло же тебе так повезти, Джек Бенджамин.

Он шагнул к Эверетту. После запаха в том вагоне вонь живого тела успокаивала. Джек развернул его к себе спиной и развязал веревку. Гефец так и не выпустил пистолета. Ладно... Джек снова бросил взгляд в окно — там ничего не изменилось. Все та же белая пустошь. Даже шпалы превратились в ледяные кирпичи.

— Когда это началось? — никак не получалось заставить себя поверить в то, что он видит.

— Зима? — гефец привычным жестом снова уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к ящику, из которого доставал аптечку. Оборванным жестом потянулся было в карман за сигаретой, но тут же опустил руку.

— Да, — тяжело сказал Джек. — Зима.

— Шесть месяцев назад.

Шесть месяцев? Он вот так потерял где-то полгода своей жизни?

— Все случилось очень быстро. Посадки замерзли за несколько дней, люди испугались, что снова будет го… — Эверетт, видно, вспомнил, что говорит с гелвуйцем и поправился: — Эпоха испытаний. А потом начали умирать люди. Повезло тем, кто оказался в столице. Хотя, — теперь его усмешка была жесткой, — не знаю, можно ли теперь это так назвать. Нас всех дисциплинированно посадили в поезд... тех, кого успели. Твое начальство тоже — кажется, они пообещали отдать Гефу все завоеванные территории... если на эти территории снова можно будет ступить.

— Села? Кармел?

— Всей твари по паре, — кивнул Эверетт. — Правда, пустили только больших шишек.

— Ты сказал, что я был в вагоне охраны?

— Я думал, — поправил его Эверетт, — что ты был в вагоне охраны. Слишком уж чистенько ты одет. И эта бабочка… такие же теперь гелвуйцы носят? Думал, ты их вагон охранял...

Это было похоже на правду. Если отец смилостивился и взял его с собой на этот... металлический ковчег, то вряд ли для того, чтобы Джек бездельничал.

— Ладно, — он подошел и сел на пол напротив гефца. Снова наставил на него автомат — но в этот раз оба чувствовали, что это для проформы. Хотел бы он только выглядеть так же спокойно… Разозлившись на себя, Джек спросил резким тоном:

— Так что за веселье?

Эверетт поджал губы.

— Как тебе объяснить. В республике Геф многое выдается по талонам.

— Гефский сэндвич, — вспомнил Джек, — талон на хлеб, талон на колбасу, а между ними — талон на масло.

— Молодец, — зачем-то похвалил Эверетт. — Не у всех были талоны в первые вагоны. У тех, кто попал в хвост, начались перебои с продовольствием. Хвостовые взбунтовались. Видимо, в ответ на бунт из первых вагонов решили подать газ... или что-то в этом роде.

— И, — склонил голову Джек, — хочешь сказать, вот это — последствия газа?

— Тебя это удивляет? — хмуро спросил Эверетт. — Один раз ученые уже напортачили.

— Эти люди… они что, мертвы?

— Не похожи на живых. Сперва я думал, это что-то нервнопаралитическое. Первым делом у них отшибает речь. Они не способны нормально связать двух слов. А потом... Я пытался дать одному из них шанс, — ему стало трудно говорить, он опять полез в карман словно за сигаретой, и опять жест оборвался на полпути. — Ничего не вышло. Если б только мы были не в этом проклятом поезде, можно было бы их где-то запереть. Изучить, что с ними. Я могу только стрелять.

Если б только не поезд. Если б только не война. Как знакомо.

— И они холодные. Человек таким не бывает. Живой человек.

— И много их... таких?

Эверетт вздохнул:

— Пока ты — единственный нормальный, кого мне удалось найти. Ты лежал в кладовке для одеял. Кто-то ударил тебя по голове и запихал туда. Вполне возможно, что свой. Он тебя спас.

При этих словах Джеку почему-то вспомнился Хантер. «Что это вы придумали, сэр...»

Неужели это Хантер спрятал его, а сам...

— А ты?

— То же самое. Очнулся под скамейкой.

— Газ легкий, — понял Джек.

— Думаю, да. Рассчитанный на тех, кто пытается идти. С оружием в руках.

Гефец отошел к ящикам у стены — кажется, оттуда он доставал бинт. Вытащил свернутый рулон бумаги, кивнул Джеку:

— Помоги...

Вместе они раскрутили рулон на полу вагона. Джек прижал бумагу ладонью и почувствовал, как в нее отдается биение сердца поезда.

Тадах-тах-тах. Тадах-тах-тах.

— Я не знаю, насколько этот чертеж похож на правду, — сказал Эверетт. — Раздобыл его у проводника. Не думаю, чтоб даже им раздавали точный план... 

Только сейчас Джек поверил в происходящее, пусть и не до конца. Вернее, поверил, что гефец считает его союзником — кем бы ни был тот враг, что крылся в соседних вагонах. Иначе ни при каких обстоятельствах майор Гефа не показал бы ему не то, что карты, а даже промокашки от пресс-папье.

На секунду ему показалось, что лист кальки, который они разворачивают, будет бесконечным — таким длинным оказался поезд.

— Насколько я понимаю, мы вот здесь, — Эверетт ткнул в девятый по счету вагон. Хвостовые вагоны на карте были аккуратно заштрихованы карандашом.

— Там те пассажиры, у которых не было талонов? — полюбопытствовал Джек.

— Точно, — Эверетт зачем-то мельком взглянул на стену, и Джек проследил за его взглядом. И теперь только заметил, что на них смотрит генерал Шоу — с фотографии почти под потолком. Парадный портрет весьма льстил оригиналу: генерал казался лет на двадцать моложе. Но надзирал за своими гражданами все тем же резким и внимательным взглядом. Джек покачал головой.

— Мы сейчас — на складском вагоне, — продолжил гефец. — Дальше — как ты уже видел, вагоны проводников.

— Казармы, — уточнил Джек. — Их ты зачищал?

— И моя работа насмарку... Смотри, вот здесь — водоснабжение. Один из важнейших вагонов. Остальные служебные... После идут купе второго класса. Потом охрана. Ближе к голове — первый класс, международные... Там и твой где-то должен быть.

— И ты предлагаешь пробираться туда?

Эверетт отпустил карту со своей стороны, и калька тут же начала сворачиваться.

— Ты же их видел.

— Я так и не понял, что видел.

— Я тоже. Но они крушат все вокруг. Вырвут тебе глотку, если зазеваешься. И я тебе говорил — газ подействовал на всех. А в поезде полно вооруженной охраны.

— Мой был с топором, — пробормотал Джек.

— А проводники — с автоматами, — резко сказал Эверетт. — Я не знаю, что они могут сделать с вагоном водоснабжения.

Джек, кажется, мог себе представить.

— Так какой у тебя план?

— Такой же, как и раньше. До того, как я встретил тебя. Продвигаться вперед. Зачищать этих, искать живых, если они еще есть. Идти к правительственным вагонам.

— Думаешь, начальство спаслось? — фыркнул Джек.

— Думаю, те вагоны лучше защищены. И потом — там Уилфорд…

Очевидно, Эверетт считал, что большие шишки примут его с распростертыми объятиями. Хотя... в такой ситуации два здравомыслящих парня с оружием — неплохое приобретение.

И если они дойдут до конца — Джек сможет воочию увидеть вагон Гильбоа. И, возможно, наконец поверит.

А если все это — странный сговор, иллюзия, если его водят за нос — он все равно ничего не поймет, оставшись в вагоне.

Джек отпустил свою часть карты; та коротко прошелестела, сворачиваясь. Он вскочил:

— Ладно.

Голос сорвался на полуслове; он закашлялся. Хотелось пить, но он глупо не желал просить у Эверетта. Даже если им сейчас придется сражаться вместе, тот все равно оставался... хефашем.

Просить не понадобилось. Хефаш протянул ему фляжку. Джеку пришла дикая мысль: может, его уже чем-то напоили — и теперь ему видятся апокалипсис и мертвецы.

Но тут, в мире апокалипсиса и мертвецов, у него чертовски пересохло горло. Он неловко поблагодарил и глотнул скверной на вкус воды.

— Уж что было, — сказал гефец в ответ на его гримасу.

***

Это и впрямь походило на рядовую зачистку. С одним существенным отличием: вместо того, чтобы зачищать поезд от хефашей, Джек зачищал его вместе с хефашем. А где же его собственные бойцы? Не попали на поезд, замерзли там, снаружи?

Он заставил себя не думать об этом. Не слышать стука колес, не чувствовать, как легко покачивается пол под ногами. Сосредоточиться на задании.

— Стреляй сразу, — инструктировал его Эверетт перед тем, как они подошли к тамбуру. — Не давай им приближаться. Один пытался оторвать мне руку. Не отрезать, ему было нечем. Просто оторвать. У него почти получилось.

— Они кооперируются?

Эверетт глянул на него с пониманием.

— Я такого не видел. По-моему, они и друг друга рвут в клочья. Если б я был уверен, что друг друга им хватит, — он вздохнул и помрачнел. — Кажется, они и себя не осознают. Им просто надо напасть и порвать. Они своих жертв даже не едят.

Даже?

Джек решил, что не хочет углубляться в детали.

— Стреляй по всему, что движется.

— А если это кто-то нормальный? Или у вас в Гефе так принято — убивайте всех, Господь узнает своих?

— Да нет, — ему почудилась недоулыбка на грязном лице. — Просто нормальные люди в такой момент не станут бегать по коридорам.

Джек пропустил его вперед: не хотелось оставлять врага за спиной, пусть сейчас они и союзники.

— Стреляй в голову. Иначе не уложишь. На счет три...

Гефец повернул ключ в замке, двери с шипением разъехались. На порог шагнул человек в форме проводника. Фуражка съехала на бок, серое лицо залила кровь. В одной руке он держал пластиковый нож, какие дают к одноразовым обедам, а в другой топор, и странно, косо ухмылялся.

— Уважжа... — начал он и замахнулся топором. Прогремело; человек поперхнулся, упал.

— Что стоишь? — сказал Эверетт. — Пошли.

Он перешагнул «проводника» и направился в соседний вагон.

С поднятыми жалюзи там было куда светлее, так что еще одного они увидели сразу — тот пытался кромсать топором верзилу, который напал на Джека. Почуяв вошедших, он повернулся к ним будто бы нехотя — а потом взревел и одним скачком оказался рядом. На сей раз Джек не зевал, сшиб его с ног залпом из «змейки», дал контрольный в голову. Эверетт осторожно двинулся вперед. Они шли медленно, тщательно вглядываясь в тени в глубине нар, резко срывая занавески. Больше никого, если не считать еще двух трупов на вытертой ковровой дорожке. Если эти действительно себя не осознают, вряд ли будут прятаться, карауля жертву. Для этого нужно хоть что-то соображать...

Гефец вдруг быстро наклонился и воровато, с очевидным стыдом что-то подобрал. Вроде бы батончик из пайка.

Дойдя до конца вагона, Эверетт развернулся и для порядка дал по нарам несколько очередей. Как будто мертвецы сейчас сорвутся и вылетят, как вспугнутые птицы... Джек скорее угадал, чем услышал шум за дверью вагона. Оглянулся на гефца. Тот вставил в скважину очередной ключ, знаком велел Джеку отойти назад.

За дверью их ждали.

Вернее — как соображал Джек уже потом — вряд ли ждали осмысленно; скорее сгрудились в вагоне и тамбуре, привлеченные звуками, предчувствуя свежую кровь, и теперь — стоило двери открыться — кинулись в атаку. Гефец — проволока у него вместо нервов, что ли? — только через несколько секунд повернул ключ, блокируя дверь, давая Джеку возможность расстрелять в упор первых, кто ринулся в проход. Но за ними, упавшими или безвольно повисшими в дверях, толпились другие, в слепой и бессмысленной ярости пытаясь протолкнуть товарищей внутрь и прорваться в вагон по их телам. Трое из них были в форме проводников. Кто-то орудовал армейским ножом, кто-то — топориком, но стрелять никто не пытался — не додумались? Или уже расстреляли все патроны? От механических и непрестанных ударов ножом должна была брызгать во все стороны кровь — но не брызгала, и от этого становилось еще страшнее.

Джек выпустил по ним еще пару коротких очередей, потом опустил автомат и выхватил «иерихон». Эверетт раздвинул двери еще на несколько сантиметров, и тамбур выплюнул им под ноги нескольких обездвиженных мертвецов. Джек надеялся, что снова они не встанут. Сзади напирали, рвались вперед. Джек аккуратно всадил пулю в лоб самому активному — тот кивнул головой, обмяк; его тут же протолкнули вперед. Гефец, заблокировав двери, шагнул к Джеку, и вместе они принялись методично отстреливать лезших в вагон. В конце концов остался только один.

Один — совсем мальчишка, тощий, в замаранной гефской форме, со светлыми волосами, свалявшимися от крови, с лицом, которое Джеку показалось вполне нормальным — только покрытым пылью. Он перевалился, оскальзываясь, через гору мертвецов («убитых мертвецов», подумал про себя Джек — и пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не рассмеяться истерическим смехом), встал, привалившись к полузакрытой двери.

Они там в Гефе в армию с четырнадцати набирают, что ли?

Мальчишка, не удержавшись, упал на колени перед Эвереттом. Жалобно сказал:

— Командир…

Гефец не видел линии темных выбоин, пересекавшей всю спину мальчишки, и, должно быть, поэтому замешкался, не выстрелил. Парнишка сказал что-то непонятное — и вдруг с невиданной силой обхватил Эверетта за колени, повалил, кинулся сверху, клацнул зубами, пытаясь достать до горла. Джек, едва успев понять, что делает, выстрелил в светлый затылок. Мальчишка сник; Джек стащил его с Эверетта, развернул и добавил еще одну пулю между глаз. Выругался. Руки у него дрожали.

Гефец молча поднялся. Зачем-то оттащил мальчишку поближе к койке. Затаскивать на нее, слава богу, не стал, но накрыл одеялом.

Нет — не проволока.

— Твой? — зачем-то спросил Джек.

Эверетт склонил голову:

— Один из моих.

— Кто-то по нему уже стрелял, — и это он сказал неизвестно зачем, потому что Эверетт наверняка успел увидеть.

— Пойдем.

Они перебрались через лежащие тела. В тамбуре было не вздохнуть. Джек перезарядил оружие и задержал дыхание, ожидая, пока откроется следующая дверь.

***

Ладно; разумеется, Джек сперва подумал, что Эверетт — один из свихнувшихся фанатиков, «Волков», «Лис», или как там еще назывались эти сиротские горные подразделения; и что нужна ему помощь Джека, чтобы пострелять своих же бывших сотоварищей. А все остальное — придумано, и занесенный снегом мир — всего лишь каприз гефского севера где-то за Ашкелоном. 

Любой бы на его месте так подумал.

И у любого на его месте такие мысли исчезли бы после первого же «зачищенного» вагона. Джек не слышал, бьется ли у них сердце — _эти_ просто не давали ему такой возможности. Они накидывались — по одному или кучей, хотя это никогда не бывало групповым нападением, просто неловким скоплением нападавших, — и, если оставались без оружия, хватали ледяными руками, вонзали остекленевшие ногти в кожу, пытались вцепиться зубами, выдрать кусок. Может, их влекло тепло, которого их лишили, и теперь они пытались согреться. А может, и нет, — решил Джек, увидев, как самозабвенно они кромсают друг друга. Может, в них просто остался единственный инстинкт — рвать и убивать.

Вагону к пятому у них с гефцем выработалось отличное взаимодействие. _Эти_ реагировали на шум и возню, так что Эверетт работал приманкой, и пока _существо_ (даже про себя их не очень получалось называть людьми) накидывалось на него, Джек стрелял в висок или в затылок. Оказалось, что «змейка» с ее двумя стволами будто специально создана, чтобы убивать _этих_. Две аккуратные пули в голову — пусть не серебряные, но после такого попадания _эти_ , как правило, не вставали. 

— Пока не вставали, — оптимистично добавил Эверетт, перешагнув очередное тело. Он то и дело поглядывал на винтовку, но ничего не спрашивал.

— Мы не можем как-нибудь спустить их с поезда?

Даже если тщательно закрывать все двери — кто сказал, что, очнувшись в очередной раз, эти их просто не выломают? И пусть не выломают — но превращать весь поезд в пропахший гнилью склеп…

Однако двери, как объяснил ему гефец, открывались только командой из пункта управления, то есть — из самой головы поезда.

— И в любом случае — если сейчас их открыть, мы можем погибнуть. За бортом около сотни градусов… ниже нуля. Насколько я знаю, здесь должен быть вагон-морозилка…

***

Вагон водоснабжения, за который так переживал гефец, оказался почти не поврежден — так, несколько вмятин на трубах, но те явно были сделаны на совесть. Если не учитывать, что в одной из цистерн плавало чье-то изрубленное тело. Они с Эвереттом вдвоем вытащили его и уложили в угол. После этого гефец с сомнением уставился на воду. 

— Слить ее не получится, даже если выйдет повернуть кран. Она просто замерзнет, едва хлынет из поезда.

Он присел, всмотрелся в сложное сплетение тонких и толстых металлических труб — оно вилось по всем стенам вагона, как железная паутина.

— Думаю, они ее перерабатывают и пускают в хвост. В хвосте у тебя есть право на один душ в неделю, знаешь?

Он тут же осекся, словно сообразив, что врагу не обязательно знать о слабостях поезда. В конце концов он просто завернул ближайший к котлу кран. Джек тоже с интересом рассматривал гигантскую структуру, особенно трубы, которые тянулись к чему-то вроде баллонов на потолке. Согревают и конденсируют ледяной воздух снаружи? Или получают воду из изморози на вагонах?

Здесь, глядя на сложное разветвление труб и шлангов, ведущих к баллонам, вдыхая влажный, промозглый воздух с легким запахом плесени, Джек осознал реальность поезда.

— Вода, — сказал гефец.

В закутке обнаружился кран, под которым он, громко фыркая, оттер руки и лицо (видит бог, ему бы и полностью вымыться не помешало), а потом набрал воды во фляжку. Джек тоже сунулся умыться — и подставленные под кран руки тут же заломило, такой холодной оказалась вода. Он все-таки пару раз плеснул водой в глаза, не желая выглядеть перед хефашем кисейной барышней, и это его взбодрило.

И может, потому, когда они снова оказались в тамбуре, тщательно заперев двери за собой — Джек почувствовал наконец, что пахнет поездом: креозотом и горячим грохочущим железом. Неужели тут осталось хоть что-то горячее?

— Сигарету бы, — вздохнул гефец и остановился, прислонился к двери, словно в любом случае намеревался сделать перекур. — У охраны целые пачки…

— Нельзя брать у _этих_. Вдруг сигареты тоже пропитались газом… Мне бы не хотелось стрелять тебе в голову. 

А ведь и правда — не хотелось бы. Всего пара «зачищенных» вагонов, и они уже лучшие друзья с хефашем. Дешево же стоит твоя верность, Джек Бенджамин.

Эверетт посмотрел на него молча, только чуть сузив глаза — кого, мол, ты учишь. Джек не стал напоминать ему про батончик. Он сказал:

— Ты не удивился.

— М-м?

— Когда я напал на тебя. Отобрал оружие. Разве так делают люди, когда едут на одном поезде?

— Я подумал, что ты из вагона охраны, — снова сказал Эверетт.

— А ты, значит, — медленно проговорил Джек, — шел навстречу охране. Из хвоста.

— Из хвоста, — подтвердил Эверетт. Голубые глаза сверкнули на Джека из-под нелепой шапки; глаза человека, которому ни терять, ни скрывать уже нечего.

— Так это вас они собирались травить? — а его хефаш, оказывается, мятежник…

— Как я уже сказал, они налажали.

Они постояли еще минуту молча, пропитываясь лязгом машины, вбирая в себя нехитрый ритм колес. В тамбуре было холодно, и все же — почти уютно, и вряд ли Эверетту хотелось в следующий вагон больше, чем Джеку. И однако они одновременно сказали:

— Пошли.

***

Теперь потянулись купе второго класса — или того, что Джеку показалось вторым классом. Вряд ли в поезде республики Геф имелось такое капиталистическое разделение. Джек ездил в похожем давно, в глубоком детстве — кажется, в эвакуацию. Он смутно помнил, какой нервной и напуганной была мать, но они с Мишель тогда изрядно повеселились. Играли в прятки, забегая в разные купе, бегали из вагона в вагон, хлопали боковыми сиденьями. 

Женщина в форме проводницы, на которую они наткнулись первой, чем-то напомнила ему маленькую Мишель. Она держала автомат за ремень, так, что он волочился по ковру. Словно девочка, которая таскает за собой куклу. А в другой руке у нее была… рука. То ли оторванная, то ли отпиленная, со следами зубов — но не похоже было, будто руку глодали. Скорее — что с ней играли, теребили, как кошка теребит мышь. Женщина что-то напевала, но, увидев их с Эвереттом, осеклась и заговорила. Вернее — попыталась заговорить.

— Доброе утро, — сказала она. — Добрр… До-до-до.

Из-за того, что она напомнила ему Мишель, Джек не колебался, прицеливаясь.

Во втором классе были почти обычные вагоны с ковровыми дорожками на полу — если не считать того, что за гладкими дверями теперь крылись маленькие квартиры. Каждое купе — разделенная надвое жизнь. И здесь Джек начал постепенно терять надежду. Они с Эвереттом уже не палили в кого попало; приходилось открывать каждую дверь и проверяли каждое купе на выживших. Потому что как раз здесь и мог прятаться кто-то, по выражению Эверетта, «нормальный». Они поднимали полки, служившие здесь кроватями, искали в крошечных гардеробах, где вряд ли мог спрятаться человек. Вернее — один искал, второй караулил, загораживая вход в купе. Где-то купе остались в целости, где-то их разорили, как мальчишки разоряют птичьи гнезда — одеяла, одежда, осколки фарфора, чьи-то фотографии — все было разорвано, истерзано, свалено в кучу, часто — забрызгано кровью. В этих гнездах они находили и хозяев. По истерзанным телам непохоже было, что они еще могут подняться, но на всякий случай каждому доставался контрольный выстрел. Эверетт начинал нервничать из-за боезапаса, и Джек его понимал — хотя пока они разживались обоймами у убитых проводников. Если подумать, количество патронов на этом поезде должно быть конечным. Вряд ли у них на борту окажется маленький оружейный завод… хотя кто их знает.

— Мы идем слишком медленно, — заявил Эверетт в третьем по счету вагоне, когда Джек в очередном купе пытался открыть неведомо как внесенный в поезд антикварный сундук. Вдруг там спрятался ребенок. Джек отметил про себя, что детей до сих пор не видел.

— Быстрее. Мы привлекаем их шумом и движением.

— Я в курсе, — огрызнулся Джек, зло хлопнув крышкой сундука. Никого. — Я бы хотел найти хоть кого-то нормального.

— Будем так двигаться — сами превратимся в _этих_. Тут никого нет. Идем.

— А если бы и был, — с той же неугасающей злостью пробормотал Джек, — что с того? Женщины еще нарожают. Не так ли говорят в Гефе? 

Эверетт оглянулся на него — и Джек, впервые с той минуты, когда развязал ему руки, увидел в нем врага. Как будто уже знакомые черты распались и снова сложились в картину, которую он отлично знал, но которую до сих пор не связывал со своим спутником.

— А тебе какая печаль? Это всего лишь гефцы.

«Это люди», — хотел он ответить, но только фыркнул что-то неопределенное, потому что еще несколько часов назад ( _полгода назад?_ ) прежде, чем прийти в себя в этом поезде, он и вправду не считал гефцев за людей. И если вернется на войну — снова перестанет считать. Он достаточно повоевал, чтобы не врать ни себе, ни Эверетту. На фронте — он усмехнулся собственным мыслям, — гефцы и были для него вроде _этих_. Кто станет проверять, бьется ли у них сердце.

Гефец обогнал его на несколько шагов и шел по ковровой дорожке, не оборачиваясь. Джек засмотрелся на солнечные пятна, высвечивающие ковровый узор — что-то настолько мирное, обычное, настолько...

Бамм!

Удар топором по двери они услышали одновременно. Эверетт рванулся к двери — успеть блокировать, — но было поздно. Дверь подалась под ударами, разошлась, являя толпу — все в бронежилетах и одинаковых костюмах, все с топорами. Охрана второго класса — видно, ей автоматов не полагалось...

На короткий миг Джек понадеялся, что они нормальные — просто охранники, явившиеся прогнать их с Эвереттом обратно в хвост.

Хефаш, должно быть, решил так же:

— Я майор Кертис Эверетт, — заявил он, становясь посередине коридора. Загораживая Джека. — Пять-четыре-четыре три ноль. Назовитесь.

Тот, кто открыл дверь, продолжал бессмысленно колотить по ней топором. Лязг, казалось, раздавался по всему поезду. Потом другой охранник, пытаясь пройти в вагон, ударил товарища топором по голове — Джек услышал отчетливое тошнотворное «тюк». Звук будто стал сигналом — они стали один за одним лезть в прорубленную щель, как тараканы, обнаружившие дырку в плинтусе. И каждый размеренно махал топором, не обращая внимания на то, что нечаянно снес товарищу руку или ногу — а то и голову.

«Даже если они перебьют пол-отряда, на нашу долю все равно хватит», — со внезапной паникой подумал Джек. Мысль еще только пришла ему — а он уже закинул винтовку на плечо, уже заранее поморщился от боли, уже выстрелил...

Щелкнуло. Осечка. Джек увидел, как напряглась спина Эверетта. Выстрел — опять глухой щелчок. Мать твою…

Гефец вместо того, чтобы отступать к нему, молча кинулся в середину толпы, пригнулся, уходя от топора.

«С-самоубийца», — наконец-то выстрел грянул, но из-за паники Джек плохо прицелился и попал одному из _этих_ в плечо: даже не обездвижил, только раззадорил. Эверетт умудрился выхватить у одного из них топор, но в этом усилии запустил двоих себе за спину. Развернулся точным движением фехтовальщика, размахнулся, рубанул одного по шее у плеча, наполовину срезав голову. Второму Джек уже привычно вогнал пулю в затылок. И наконец успокоился, стал укладывать их скупыми, точными выстрелами из двух стволов «змейки». Больше она не подводила; вот только теперь стали подводить собственные руки. С каждым выстрелом становилось тяжелее держать винтовку — до дрожи в руке, до слез на глазах, — и он все больше мазал, и каждый плохой выстрел будто оживлял рой черных охранников — который, пусть и становился меньше, но с тем же упорством вился вокруг гефца. И Эверетт тоже уставал — это было видно по взмахам топора. 

_«А тебе какая печаль?»…_

Он так старался не тратить зря патроны — а уже надо перезаряжать. «Иерихон» висел в кобуре бесполезным грузом — патронов для него тут не нашлось. Ладно… Не отрывая взгляда от гефца, Джек загнал две новых обоймы в магазин. Один из мертвецов, которого вытеснили за общий круг, то ли среагировал на звук, то ли просто увидел более доступную жертву и ринулся к Джеку, за ним — другой, и теперь уже к нему потянулся целый ручеек, отделившийся от общего потока. Джек даже не мог крикнуть Эверетту: «Держись!» — все дыхание, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не выпустить винтовку (какая сволочь производит такое тяжелое оружие), не промахнуться, хотя стрелял он почти вслепую из-за пота, заливающего глаза. Не подпустить их близко. И когда он смог наконец вздохнуть, то увидел, что Эверетт умудрился занять позицию в самом углу, и держится на ногах из последних сил, еле уворачиваясь от ударов — в грудь (лезвие скользнуло по кевлару), в плечо… Джек смахнул пот с глаз, прицелился, уложил кого-то широкоплечего, закрывающего обзор, тупо, как _эти_ , пошел к Эверетту по ковру, даже не залитому кровью, а усаженному непонятными пятнами. Выстрел. Еще. Отогнать их от гефца хоть немного — в таком положении он не сможет стрелять, даже если дать ему время бросить топор и схватиться наконец за автомат — слишком близко… 

В этот момент у Эверетта подкосились ноги — он упал на колени с безграничным изумлением на лице — не ожидал такого от собственного тела. Один из _этих_ — а их осталось-то всего четверо, — понял Джек, — шагнул ближе к гефцу и механическим движением занес топор, и Джек взял его на мушку — и замер, похолодев. Этот охранник был одет так же, как остальные, но на черном рукаве у него ярко сияла оранжевая бабочка. 

Это длилось всего секунду — а может, и меньше секунды, сколько времени нужно топору, чтобы опуститься? Джек застыл, глядя на бабочку, и Эверетт смотрел на него снизу вверх без мольбы, без укора, с пониманием.

Джек все-таки выстрелил — но не сразу в затылок, он не смог, а в руку с топором. Оружие глухо звякнуло о ковер, но парень с бабочкой даже не отвлекся, не оглянулся на Джека, который, возможно, узнал бы его и через маску — только взревел досадливо и, не замечая, что правая рука у него разворочена, оттолкнул одного из товарищей и вцепился Эверетту в горло левой.

— Стой! — заорал Джек по-гелвуйски. — Стой, солдат, это приказ!

Он увидел со странной четкостью, словно незримый оператор выхватил, увеличил этот кадр специально ради него, как острые ногти на синеватых пальцах входят глубоко под кожу на шее.

Он выстрелил, целясь прямо над воротником. И тут же — не давая себе отдыха, не позволяя думать, — уложил и троих, что остались, смаргивая слезы, выступившие на глазах уже не от усталости.

Стало тихо.

Кертис, помогая себе рукой, встал, покачиваясь. Кажется, он что-то сказал, но Джек его не услышал. Он шагал прямо к охраннику с бабочкой. Ему казалось, маленький оранжевый значок на рукаве сияет на весь вагон. Наверняка он его не узнает; он же не может знать в лицо всю армию, хотя отец и учил когда-то, что королю бы неплохо...

Он осторожно перевернул его — ногой, как переворачивают тело врага, не своего. На него скволь прорези в маске уставились безжизненные глаза. Знакомые. Джек наклонился, стянул маску прочь. Ричардсон. Бедняга Майк Ричардсон, которого он в последний раз видел, когда они расходились по перевалу. Выстрелом из «змейки» ему снесло полголовы, но Джек бы везде его узнал. 

— Он был в королевской гвардии, — сказал он зачем-то, закрывая трупу глаза. Ладно; ни Ричардсону, ни Гильбоа эта информация уже не повредит. — За что его сюда сослали? Во второй-то класс. Даже автомата не дали.

— Джонатан...

— Заткнись, — он не мог сейчас слушать гефский. И Эверетт это как будто понял. Молчал, тяжело дыша, пока Джек втаскивал Ричардсона в купе и устраивал на чьей-то полке. А потом и сам принялся затаскивать тела внутрь — слава богу, не к Ричардсону. Джек понял — разбитую топором дверь вагона им не закрыть, — сглотнул слезы и стал помогать.

Бог знает, станет ли хлипкая дверь купе препятствием, если эти снова оживут — но Джек с Эвереттом честно затащили всех внутрь и заперли. После чего гефец спокойно дошел до тамбура — а там так же спокойно, ни сказав не слова, съехал по стенке вниз.

— Твою мать, — Джек посмотрел на закатившиеся глаза и дал ему несколько пощечин. И только тогда вспомнил, что гефцу досталось топором. Нащупал его рукав — весь мокрый. Ах ты, чтоб тебя...

Гефец перед уходом рассовал по карманам перевязочные пакеты, но Джек вытащил свой. Хотел было разрезать к чертям рукав пальто, потом спохватился: не хватало еще оставить беднягу даже без этой ненадежной защиты. С трудом, пачкая руки в липкой крови и ничего не видя в сумраке тамбура, он выпутал руку Эверетта из рукава — сперва пальто, потом гимнастерки. С нательной рубахой возиться не стал, разрезал к чертям. Наспех вытерев руки спиртом, затянул рану селоксным бинтом и пару минут щурился, пытаясь понять, остановилась ли кровь.

— А? — сказал гефец, очнувшись, будто Джек задал ему вопрос. — Что-то я… устал.

— Вижу, — с тихой яростью сказал Джек. Кажется, кроме ярости, у него эмоций и не осталось. — Где твой батончик? 

Несмотря на полумрак, он заметил в потемневших глазах гефца странное выражение, будто признание собственного провала. Эверетт потянулся к карману раненой рукой, охнул, поморщился. Джек остановил его движение, сам достал из кармана что-то вроде спрессованной черной слизи. Понадеялся, что это хотя бы не тот батончик, на который он тогда наступил.

— А ты?

— Я не голоден, — скривился Джек.

— Да, — кивнул самому себе Эверетт, будто что-то понял. И наверняка понял правильно. Если, несмотря на усталость, Джек до сих пор как следует не проголодался…

Значит, он и правда из вагона охраны.

И не той, что с топорами.

Кертис, поняв, что Джек на его паек не претендует, вцепился в батончик зубами с такой жадностью, что пришлось отвести глаза. Не от брезгливости, а потому, что не хотелось становиться свидетелем чужой слабости.

Сколько же он не ел, интересно?

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — сказал Джек, когда гефец, доев и облизав пальцы, с кряхтением начал подниматься.

— Через два вагона оранжерея.

Джек осторожно накинул ему пальто обратно на плечо, и они отправились дальше.

***

То ли Господь решил дать им передышку, то ли — что вероятнее — в напавшей на них толпе собрались существа из нескольких вагонов, но в следующем было пусто, если не считать неподвижных и не угрожающих тел. Джек все еще искал выживших — хотя теперь и он делал это вполглаза. Слишком привык никого не находить. Гефец шел чуть позади, ровным шагом, по-прежнему держа на взводе автомат. Упрямство в нем явно оказалось сильнее боли и усталости. 

Когда они почти дошли до конца ненавистной ковровой дорожки, с ясного неба — точнее, из-под потолка вагона, — раздался мелодичный женский голос.

— Уважаемые пассажиры, внимание. Через две минуты наш скорый поезд номер сто тридцать семь войдет в тоннель. В целях экономии электричества искусственное освещение при прохождении тоннелей не включается. Просим всех соблюдать осторожность.

Голос произнес то же самое по-гелвуйски, потом по-английски. Пока Джек стоял столбом, задрав голову к потолку и пытаясь понять, уж не Господь ли заговорил с ним голосом диктора, гефец успел обыскать ближайшее купе, затянуть туда Джека и запереться изнутри.

— Что?

— Тоннель, — терпеливо сказал белый от боли гефец. — Мы их не увидим.

Он с явным облегчением упал на чью-то застеленную кровать, заменявшую здесь банкетку. А потом поезд поглотила тьма.

Джек давно ее не боялся — знал, что темнота может быть и врагом, и союзником, да и детские страхи остались в дворцовом прошлом. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя, словно Иона в чреве у кита; будто поезд вот так же заглотил его целиком, отправил в путешествие по бесконечному черному желудку. Джека никогда не укачивало в поездах, но сейчас замутило — когда между ним и стуком колес не осталось больше никакого ощущения, никакой преграды. И хуже всего — ему казалось, что до конца тоннеля он не доберется, что Эверетт недостаточно хорошо зачистил купе, и вот сейчас из-под кровати высунется ледяная рука — а может, свесится с багажной полки, — и схватит его за горло.

Ему ужасно хотелось почувствовать гефца рядом, и он уцепился, как за спасательный круг, за звуки его тяжелого, болезненного дыхания. Протянуть руку и дотронуться было стыдно.

Но Эверетт тихо спросил:

— Можно?

И взял его за предплечье, сжал изо всей силы. Не офицер, ободряющий солдата, а мальчишка, который не меньше Джека боится подкроватного монстра. Джек осторожно накрыл его руку своей. Взбесившееся сердце стало потихоньку замедляться, как состав перед развилкой.

Как же все-таки хорошо, что Эверетт рядом, что Джек не проснулся в этом поезде один. Конечно, он предпочел бы Хантера, Ричардсона, кого угодно, а не гефца — и все-таки как это прекрасно — что он не один.

— Это объявление… Думаешь, там все-таки кто-то еще остался?

— Объявления автоматические, это запись… Но я думаю, что Уилфорд должен был остаться в любом случае. Это его поезд.

— Ты его знаешь?

— У нас все знают Уилфорда.

Джек замолчал, выжидая.

— Мы как-то вывозили его из зоны боевых действий. Он сказал, что был знаком с моим отцом. Я… Это недюжинный ум. Будет жаль, если он погиб.

— Очень жаль, — согласился Джек, бессознательно поглаживая сбитые костяшки Эверетта. — Потому что не знаю как ты, а лично я не умею водить поезд.

Темнота не заканчивалась, но теперь в ней стало чуть полегче. Джек вдыхал запах крови, которым несло теперь от гефца, и думал, что это наверняка привлечет к ним еще больше поездного народу. Мечтал о возвращении былой популярности, принц Бенджамин? Получай…

— Гильбоа, — позвал его гефец. — Ты так ничего и не вспомнил?

— Нет, — Джек покачал головой, не сообразив, что Эверетт этого не видит. — По моей версии, перед тем как сюда попасть, мы с тобой воевали во славу Господа нашего недалеко от Галиля.

— Со мной ты вряд ли воевал, — усмехнулся гефец. — Меня выдернули с Кармельского фронта, когда все началось.

Просто отлично. Они успели открыть и Кармельский фронт. А память по-прежнему чиста, как чертов белый снег.

Когда их вынесло из тоннеля, они едва не ослепли от яркого морозного света. Наверное, из-за этого Джеку привиделось, что за бортом поезда развевается широкая черная лента. Но откуда ей взяться, а главное — как бы ее прицепили к обтекаемому и покрытому толстой коркой льда вагону?

Он проморгался: конечно же, никаких лент снаружи не было.

Тьфу.

***

За следующей дверью оказался рай. 

Джек — когда они ввалились туда, задвинули, заблокировали за собой дверь, — подумал, что, верно, так человек и чувствует себя, попав в небесный сад. Когда заявляется, усталый, весь в земной грязи, крови и мерзости, и его встречает, окутывает мягкий небесный свет и аромат цветов.

Розы. Тут, в саду, посреди железной громады, цвели розы.

— Это оранжерея, — благоговейно выдохнул Эверетт, и Джек едва не ответил что-то насмешливое — мол, никак бы не догадался, — когда до него дошло, что гефец сказал это для себя; что сам он оранжерею впервые видит.

— Ты здесь ни разу не был?

Он мотнул головой:

— Это не для хвостовых.

Потом они замолчали, пробираясь, словно по джунглям, мимо аккуратных рядов растений, расставленных вдоль стен — словно в огромном цветочном магазине на колесах.. Концептуальная выдумка, матери бы понравилось.

Свет в вагоне лился отовсюду: здесь были застеклены не только окна, но и потолок. Врагу негде было спрятаться — не за тонкими стволами деревьев, которых здесь тоже было твари по паре, и не больше. Но они все равно шли по волшебному саду с автоматами наизготовку, сосредоточенные, не готовые к раю. Да и рай оказался поломан: тут и там сломанные стебли, выкорчеванные цветы, разбросанная земля. И самое паршивое: трещины в стекле, сделанные то ли прикладом, то ли кулаком.

Может, из-за того, что он думал о матери, Джеку вдруг показалась женская фигура в конце вагона — словно Роза наклонилась над своими посадками, проверяя, в порядке они. Сердце гулко стукнуло в грудной клетке; он распрямился — никого нет. Но успел услышать, как шипят, смыкаясь, створки двери.

— Что? — крикнул ему Эверетт. — Там кто-то был?

— Показалось, — пожал плечами Джек. Эверетт все равно торопливо пересек сад и заблокировал двери.

— Чисто! — крикнул он Джеку. Тот молчал, думая: если это мать, она должна быть здорова, правда? Она же не попыталась на них накинуться...

Эверетт наклонился и подобрал цветок, выброшенный из горшка. Горшок, слава богу, оказался целым — скорее всего, они тут были рассчитаны на сильную тряску. Эверетт собрал туда землю, расправил корни выпавшего цветка и посадил его обратно. Джек смотрел, с какой бережностью движутся его пальцы — грязные, с обломанными ногтями, в пятнах запекшейся крови. Красивые.

— Поможешь?

Джек очнулся. Чертов сад. Безмятежность сбивает с толку.

С четверть часа они работали — молча, рядом, сосредоточенно разбирая упавшие ветки, высаживая в соскобленную с пола землю те растения, которым это еще могло помочь, убирая в сторону поломанные ветки и уже начавшие гнить стебли. Здесь было теплее, чем в остальном поезде, солнце лилось через стеклянный потолок, и Джеку вдруг показалось, что они просто в саду; будто он снова стал маленьким и помогает матери с рассадой, взяв в руки синий совок.

В конце концов они привели все в относительный порядок. Эверетт подошел к яблоне, растущей в углу вагона, сорвал с нее два тускло-красных яблока и протянул одно Джеку. Тот взял и уселся на пол. В ноги, в голову резко ударила усталость.

— Эй, — сказал Эверетт, опускаясь рядом. — Не засыпай, солдат.

— М-м.

Гефец шумно вгрызся в яблоко, будто сто лет их не ел.

Наверное, и не ел...

— Слушай, — сказал ему Джек. — Как так получилось, что ты оказался в хвосте? Ты майор гребаной армии. У тебя-то наверняка были талоны.

Эверетт тщательно прожевал большой кусок яблока, вытер сок с губ тыльной стороной ладони, и только тогда ответил, не глядя на Джека:

— Не хотел оставлять своих солдат. Мы думали, послужим и в хвосте.

— Послужили?

Гефец промолчал.

— А потом пошли в гости к Шоу. За справедливостью.

Эверетт молчал. Джек глядел под потолок: там, на высоте, вился плющ.

Они могли бы и не выходить отсюда. Здесь есть вода, тепло и фрукты. Можно протянуть так довольно долго...

— В хвосте нечего было есть. Люди начали есть друг друга.

Гефец сказал это совсем просто, ровным тоном.

_«Они своих жертв даже не едят...»_

Джека слегка замутило.

— Как...

— Тех, кто умер бы все равно. Но их убивали раньше. Командор Шоу должен был услышать об этом.

«Ты тоже ел?» — хотел спросить Джек. Но вместо этого спросил:

— С чего ты решил, что Шоу был не в курсе?

Эверетт на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Генерал мог не осознавать всей серьезности положения.

— И вместо того, чтобы осознать, он пустил на вас газ…

***

В первом классе все было гладким, хромированным, стерильным. Эргономичным. Похожим не на дворец, а скорее, на больницу для богатых. 

Они прошли через вагон для совещаний — тут стоял огромный круглый стол, а со стены смотрел портрет Шоу — большего размера, чем во всех остальных вагонах, и еще меньше напоминавший человека, которого Джек видел в день покушения. Некоторые кресла оказались заняты — в них лежали изувеченные тела, каждое с аккуратной дыркой между глаз. Еще несколько трупов (Джек чертовски надеялся, что это мертвые трупы) лежали под столом, будто нерадивая хозяйка, наводя порядок, просто убрала их с глаз.

— А ваша охрана не дремлет, — сказал Джек Эверетту, который двигался медленно, как сомнамбула, с горестно сжатыми губами. У Джека подвело живот, когда он представил, что сам может найти в гелвуйском вагоне — если они до него дойдут... Джек погибших не знал — видно, не те лица, что обычно оказываются в телевизоре. А вот Кертис задерживался, пусть и на секунду, у каждого тела; и когда они наконец миновали страшный стол, обернулся и замер, будто не желая так их оставлять.

— Это место не хуже других, — тихо сказал Джек. — Пусть...

Эверетт повернулся к нему, будто пробудившись ото сна.

— Да, — сказал он, глядя на портрет Шоу — будто доверял ему присматривать за мертвецами.

Дальше пошла уже совсем дичь: театральный вагон с настоящей сценой, креслами и завитушками на стенах; танцевальный, где под потолком безжизненно повисли стеклянные шары, разбрызгивая по вагону радужный свет; стрип-зал с алыми занавесками и шестами на подмостках. Джека эти излишества удивляли, но во дворце он видел и не такое. Ему довольно было и того, что все это богатство зачистили до них, и теперь, для разнообразия, никто не пытался спрыгнуть с шеста и вцепиться в глотку. Но гефец становился все мрачнее с каждым пройденным вагоном. Когда они проходили через стрип-зал, Джек заметил:

— На это у тебя талонов не было...

И задохнулся — даже не от испуга, а от неожиданности, — когда Эверетт взревел, схватил его за шиворот и швырнул о стену.

— Заткнись, — выплюнул он. — Не смей говорить о том, чего не понимаешь.

— А чего тут, — просипел Джек, — не понимать?

— Я сказал, заткнись, — повторил гефец, и теперь в его голосе звучал спокойный непреходящий гнев. Джек стоял смирно, надеясь только, что никто из этих не воспользуется их маленькой супружеской ссорой.

Эверетт не отпускал его, словно разжать кулак, стиснувший ворот камуфляжки, было выше его сил. Его изможденное лицо было совсем рядом — лицо человека, которому осталось сделать, возможно, всего несколько шагов, прежде чем он дойдет до предела.

— Знаешь, зачем я пошел воевать? — наконец сказал Эверетт. — У нас был голод. Засуха... а вы и Кармел перекрыли нам воду. Ты когда-нибудь ел жареных жуков, Гильбоа? Отличное было лакомство. Лучше, чем суп из травы. Шоу призвал всех под знамена... Сказал, мы должны пойти и забрать то, что забрали у нас. Сделать так, чтобы никто не голодал. Чтобы не умирали дети. У него были слезы на глазах, когда он говорил про детей. Я их видел. Все их видели.

Джек молчал. Он даже не разозлился на гефца. Он прекрасно помнил, как это — когда не можешь сдержать жгучий гнев, и он бьет из тебя, как вода из прохудившейся трубы. Он помнил, как отчаянно хотел убить Белиала.

— Они мертвы, — сказал он просто, когда гефец немного выдохся. — Они за это поплатились, Эверетт, ты же видел.

— И те, кто был в хвосте, тоже. 

Изменив собственному правилу — всегда закрывать на ключ пройденный вагон, — они перетащили убитых из жилых вагонов в конференц-зал. Эверетт усаживал всех в кресла, в жутковатой пародии на совет в штабе, и Джек не знал, делает это гефец из уважения — или напротив, чтобы хотя бы так отомстить.

Он и знать не хотел. Он едва не надорвался, перетаскивая вслед за Эвереттом на редкость увесистого полковника. У него болели плечи, от него за версту несло мертвечиной и карболкой, а жареные жуки стали казаться ему вполне аппетитным блюдом.

— Уже надорвался, Гильбоа? — даже попытка шутить вышла вымученной и серьезной. Джек усадил последнего мертвеца, подсунул ему под руку папку с документами, ненароком в нее заглянув. Отчет о битве у Зеленых вод… И правда, Кармельский фронт. Выпрямился и объявил:

— Привал.

Он боялся, что Эверетт из-за извращенного приличия или чувства долга не захочет занимать офицерский вагон. Оказалось, зря. Стоило озверевшему от усталости гефцу войти в покои первого класса, как он отворил дверцы бара, рванул пластиковую перегородку, ведущую в душевую, и до упора открутил в воду.

— Ладно, — сказал Джек. — Иди ты первым.

Бутылки в баре соблазнительно поблескивали янтарными боками, но Джек понимал: если он сейчас начнет пить, то не доберется и до душа. Он упал на канапе и с болезненным интересом стал следить, как Эверетт раздевается. Хотелось знать, что кроется под заскорузлой, вонючей шкурой старого пальто. Тогда, в тамбуре, ему было не до разглядывания.

Бронежилет, как он и думал. Военная форма — Джек и не знал, что гефская армия носит такое старье. Гимнастерка, похожая на советскую. Мешковатые штаны. Все затвердевшее от крови и грязи. Джек поглядел на груду одежды на полу и задумался, есть ли в этих вагонах измельчитель для мусора. Из душевой уже бил пар.

— Иди...

Когда Эверетт скрылся за перегородкой, Джек устало опустил лоб на скрещенные руки. Канапе покачивалось в такт движению поезда, так приятно, так мягко. Тадах-тах-тах. Тадах-тах-тах. Едем в Летний дворец.

— Гильбоа!

— М?

— Джонатан!

Он с трудом поднял тяжелую гудящую голову. Крикнул:

— Что такое?

Гефец попросил с забавной неловкостью:

— Слушай, будь другом... потри мне спину?

В прежней жизни Джека это обязательно означало бы секс. Сейчас это означало работу, и не из легких. Он побоялся, что мочалки не хватит; обшарил миниатюрный аккуратный шкафчик и нашел пемзу. В другой половине шкафчика обнаружилась аптечка.

И все равно он невольно облизал губы, когда Эверетт опустил голову, покорно подставляя ему спину.

Джек стянул с себя камуфляжку и хенли, подвернул штаны и шагнул в душ. Провел ладонью по широкой мускулистой спине и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Спина напоминала бугристый пейзаж, болотистую пересеченную местность. Когда Джек намылил мочалку и принялся тереть — осторожно, обходя воспаленные зазубренные ссадины, — Эверетт тихо и искренне застонал. Джек закусил губу и нарочно вспомнил подванивающий совет в конференц-зале. И принялся работать, тщательно отскабливая въевшуюся грязь, обмывая ссадины.

— О, ты футболку пару месяцев назад не терял? Кажется, я ее нашел...

— Юмор у тебя, Гильбоа...

_Да, матери бы не понравилось._

Мысль о Розе была совсем некстати, и Джек ее отогнал.

— Вы посмотрите. Майор Третий класс будет учить меня манерам...

Эверетт развернулся, шлепая ногами по душевому коврику. Велел:

— Снимай штаны.

— А?

— Раз ты уже в душе. Незачем расходовать лишнюю воду.

Джек не заставил себя дважды просить — тем более, что штаны все равно уже промокли. Он быстро стянул их и выбросил из душа вместе с трусами. Их бы тоже нужно в измельчитель.

— Я воняю карболкой, — пожаловался он.

Эверетт промолчал. Он стоял совсем рядом — сильный, рослый, едва не касаясь Джека грудью, и его присутствие не столько волновало, сколько успокаивало... будто стук колес. Джек взял шампунь, растер по рукам и принялся намыливать Эверетту голову. Сбоку, у виска, он нащупал толстую складку шрама, который гефец прятал под шапкой. Эверетт стоял смирно, закрыв глаза. Первая вода была совсем черной, и пену Джек смог взбить только после третьего мытья. Он тщательно соорудил что-то вроде панковского гребня. Так гефец выглядел куда менее угрожающим, и Джек невольно заулыбался.

— Кончай баловаться, — теперь Эверетт взял мочалку. Посмотрел Джеку на живот и почему-то покачал головой.

— Это естественная реак... — начал Джек, но потом проследил за его взглядом и понял, что смотрел гефец вовсе не на его член.

Внизу живота, чуть пониже пупка, у него тоже красовался шрам длинный и уродливый. Похоже, не очень давний, и от плохой раны.

И хуже всего — Джек об этой ране совершенно не помнил.

— Ну, может, и хорошо, что не помнишь, — тихо сказал гефец. — Может, это твое благословение. Ну-ка, повернись.

Джек повернулся, оперся о стенку душа, прислонился к ней лбом, и забылся минут на десять, наслаждаясь теплом и тем, как Эверетт моет его, грубоватыми, но бережными движениями.

— Эй, — позвали его. — Эй, Джонатан. Тебя завернуть в полотенце и нести в кровать?

— М-хм, — он был бы совсем не против. Но из приличия все-таки развернулся. — Джек. Никто не зовет меня Джонатаном.

— Кертис, — тихо сказал гефец. Волосы у него все еще стояли пенным гребнем.

— Очень приятно, — а дальше все было совершенно естественно. Совершенно естественно Джек потянулся к нему, прихватил руками за крепкую, до скрипа отмытую задницу, и вжался пахом в пах.

— Джек, — сказал Кертис.

— М-м?

— Что ты делаешь?

— Проверяю гипотезу.

— Ясно, — сказал Кертис и не стал отстраняться, словно этого объяснения ему хватило. Джек вжался в него чуть сильнее. Перед его носом оказались солдатские жетоны — Кертис не снял их даже в душе. Что-то в этих жетонах было не так. Джек заморгал. Ну да. Они же гефские.

— Что за гипотеза?

Говорить о ленте не хотелось.

— Если ты торчал тут полгода, то тебе будет все равно, с кем.

— Мне не все равно, с кем, — сказал гефец серьезно и сам потянулся к Джеку, наклонил голову. У Джека из-за пара и усталости закружилась голова, и он сперва нелепо поцеловал Кертиса в бороду, а потом уже нашел губы. Шершавые, жесткие. И поцелуй вышел жестким, без лишней нежности.

— Еще гипотезы будут?

— М-м, — Джеку хотелось обвить его ногами, плотнее вжать в себя, но он боялся. — Нас с тобой осталось в мире всего двое. Мы как Адам... и Адам.

— Думаешь, — Кертис водил ладонью по его спине, словно все еще продолжал мыть, — если мы согрешим, Господь выставит нас отсюда?

— Надо проверить, — серьезно кивнул Джек. — Яблоко ты мне уже скормил.

На сей раз все вышло нежнее и глубже; Джек облизывал его нижнюю губу, терзал зубами. В конце концов Кертис отстранился — насколько позволяла душевая.

— Джек...

Сейчас скажет, осторожно, не желая обидеть, что он не за эту команду, с тоской понял Джек. Хотя не поздновато ли?

— Пойдем в купе, — сказал Кертис.

***

Они вывалились из ванной, прихватив с собой аптечку. Джек посмотрел на Кертиса, завернувшегося в пушистое полотенце, и последовал его примеру. Теперь на отмытой до скрипа бледной коже были видны все отметины, что оставил Кертису поезд. По сравнению с ним Джек из путешествия по вагонам вышел почти целеньким. Если не считать, конечно, огромного синяка от отдачи на плече. 

И шрама на животе.

Он только успел разложить аптечку на тумбочке, а гефец уже выставил из бара все спиртное.

— Жаль, нет еды. Может, они боялись крыс…

«Здесь нет даже мух», — снова подумал Джек.

— Дальше по карте вагон-ресторан. Не пей все и натощак…

— Не собирался. А, погоди…

Кертис извлек на свет божий большую пачку «Ореховой смеси». Судя по розе на пакете, кармельского производства, не гефского. Жадным, грубым жестом гефец разорвал обертку, набрал полную горсть орехов и бросил себе в рот. И тут же запил гелвуйским виски, открутив крышку с яростью, с которой откручивают голову. Джек опять поразился тому, как это не вяжется с его обычной сдержанностью.

Джек протянул руку за бутылкой, сделал несколько глотков подряд. Виски ударил одновременно в голову и в ноги, но, на удивление, будто бы разбудил его. Спала с глаз усталая пелена.

Гефец ухватил его за плечо и потянул вниз, на канапе. Джек хотел было извернуться, притереться покрепче, но оказалось, что Кертис собрался его лечить. Разумно; пока они оба еще не в доску…

— Сегодня мы дальше не пойдем, — сказал он гефцу, послушно садясь к нему спиной. Как будто об этом нужно было говорить. Как будто оба они не упадут, как те колоссы на рассыпавшихся ногах, едва постараются встать.

— Не пойдем, — согласился тот спокойно. Запахло спиртом; плечо обожгло, и Джек скривился от неожиданной боли. Эта нестрашная боль оживила так и не угасшее желание, и Джек заерзал по канапе. Кертис ничего не сказал, только сильнее сжал плечо, удерживая его на месте. Джек закусил губу. Ему хотелось раскинуться на диване, подставиться под сильные руки, отдаться, зажмурившись. Пусть гефец рвет его и терзает, как тот пакет с орехами — Джеку того и надо, ощутить такой же небывалый голод собственной кожей, зная, что он сам и есть причина этого голода. Желание, которое не слишком-то подходит принцу, и Джеку приходилось смирять его даже с теми, кто знал о нем больше других.

Но сейчас, думал он, вслушиваясь в необычную тишину — ее нарушали только вечный перестук колес и снег, царапающий окна, — сейчас, тут, он не принц; а и был бы принцем — это бы не имело никакого значения, потому что ясно уже почти наверняка: они с Эвереттом остались единственными разумными на этом поезде — может, если не считать запрятавшегося в машинном отделении старика-изобретателя.

Они с Эвереттом остались одни; в таком месте, где никто уже не сможет их осудить.

— Ну, зашивать ничего не понадобилось, — подвел итог Эверетт. — Жить будешь.

Отлично, — Джек забрал у него спирт и аптечку. Рана на руке затянулась, так что Джек взял обычный бинт из местных запасов. Теперь он обратил внимание на неровную темную полосу на предплечье: точно, Кертис говорил, что ему едва не оторвали руку… Большинство серьезных ран оставили о себе только уродливую память, которая кое-где все-таки сочилась сукровицей. Остальные оказались неглубокими — ссадины, которые беспокоят, но не несут опасности. Правда, спирта и пластыря все равно ушло много, и под конец Кертис напоминал эдакое современное произведение искусства. Джек бы назвал его «Человек в заплатах».

— Спасибо, — скованно поблагодарил Кертис. Знать бы, отчего он скован: от того, что позволил себе в душе или от того, что не привык, когда о нем заботятся. Он достал из бара два бокала, разлил по ним виски и протянул один Джеку:

— Дезинфекция.

— Точно.

Еще несколько глотков «дезинфекции» — Джеку захорошело. Он улегся на канапе и без всяких церемоний устроился головой у Кертиса на плече. Тот, кажется, не имел ничего против. Какое-то время они просто глотали виски и работали челюстями, пережевывая орехи. Господи. Видели бы это в части. Видели бы это…

Он вдруг засмеялся, резко и неудержимо, так что Кертис схватил его за плечо:

— Что такое?

— Просто вспомнил, — выдавил Джек, задыхаясь от смеха. — Мы с ребятами недавно… обсуждали, получится ли когда-нибудь помириться с Гефом… Знаешь, что они сказали?

— Полагаю, «когда ад замерзнет»? В Гефе говорят так же.

Джек кивнул. Они оба, не сговариваясь, подняли глаза к окну, за которым несся мимо замерзший ад.

— Ну что, — спросил Кертис, — мир? — и на полном серьезе протянул ему руку.

— Мир, — кивнул Джек. Стоило ему коснуться твердой ладони, мозолистых поцарапанных пальцев — и крышу снесло к чертям. Он не знал, все равно ему или нет. Просто хотелось бездумного телесного наслаждения, радости без последствий. Сколько же у него никого не было? Если даже считать без поезда… От одной перспективы секса он испытал восторг — такой же, наверное, ощутил Кертис, когда открыл бар и пустил воду в душе. 

— Эй, — сказал Кертис, когда Джек приник к его губам своими, влажными от виски, а потом долго ничего не говорил. Но забеспокоился, стоило Джеку развязать на нем полотенце и довольно хмыкнуть.

— У нас же нет ничего. А где оно здесь…

Может, в стрип-баре, но туда они точно не пойдут. Джек извернулся, словно пытаясь обвить Кертиса, как змей в райском саду, и насадился ртом на твердый красивый член. Кертис опять застонал болезненно, как в душе, и так что Джек испугался — не задел ли больную руку.

Не задел. Засмеялся, не выпуская Кертиса изо рта, полюбовался его трогательным изумленным выражением и принялся сосать — но терпения надолго не хватило, он улегся на спину и потянул Кертиса на себя.

— Ну давай. Давай. Можно…

Он и не знал, кому дает разрешение — ему или себе. У Кертиса не сразу получилось вставить, член входил с трудом, с болью, но эта боль ощущалась настолько по-другому, что Джек замычал, подставляясь, забываясь в прикосновениях. Они сперва были осторожными, но чем дальше, тем больше Кертис давал волю голоду, такому же тяжелому и яростному, как тот, что вел его вперед по вагонам. Голубые глаза стали совсем темными, они смотрели на Джека с сосредоточенностью, с какой смотришь через прицел. Кертис вталкивался в него все глубже, все настойчивее, пока не осталось ничего, кроме его тяжелого тела, трущейся о соски жесткой бороды и мерного ритма, с которым плоть билась о плоть, так напоминающего стук колес. При виде гефца, дошедшего до пика, закусившего губу, как в невыносимой муке, Джек кончил долгой, густой струей, словно опустошившей его до дна и оставившей за собой блаженную пустоту. И заснул еще раньше, чем Кертис вышел из него и отправился в ванную. Сквозь дрему он чувствовал, как его вытирают влажным полотенцем; сквозь дрему слышал, как щелкает зажигалка, и запах сигарет смутно напомнил о доме.

Кертис разбудил его, кажется, минут через пять. Джек еле поднял тяжелую от усталости и от выпивки голову. Зевнул.

— Договорились же — сегодня дальше не идем...

— Технически уже завтра, — Кертис кивнул на старинные деревянные часы, стоящие на подоконнике. И верно: полтретьего утра.

— К-кертис... — но Джек понимал, зачем его подняли. Орехи на время заглушили чувство голода, а секс отвлек от него, но теперь даже у него желудок подводило, а уж бедняга гефец...

— Сейчас пойдем.

Он спустил ноги с канапе. Кертис стоял у гардероба, уже полуодетый, в слишком широких для него штанах-хаки, которые он стянул ремнем, в гимнастерке. И слава бабочкам — Джек про себя боялся, что он опять нацепит заскорузлое пальто. Он снял с вешалки китель, поглядел на знаки отличия и повесил обратно. Вместо этого выискал и набросил на плечи авиаторскую куртку. Повернулся к Джеку — и тот резко пожалел, что вот прямо сейчас надо куда-то идти. В чистой форме и в кожаной куртке Эверетт смотрелся как картинка. В буквальном смысле: хоть сейчас делай фото идеального солдата Гефа, которое повесит у себя на стене каждая тринадцатилетняя девчушка. Да и Джек бы повесил, что уж там. И непатриотично дрочил бы перед сном...

— Одевайся, — велел идеальный солдат Гефа.

Джек, который даже сейчас не желал надевать вражеский мундир, отыскал гражданские брюки, которые пришлось подвернуть, и фланелевую рубашку (Господи прости). Рукава тоже оказались слишком длинны, и Джек их закатал. И поймал на себе необычно мягкий взгляд Эверетта.

— Что?

Тот качнул головой, протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по его запястью, торчащему из фланелевого рукава. Джек растерялся от этой ласки — первой, пожалуй, со стороны гефца, потому что то, чем они занимались пару часов назад, на ласку не походило. Он отвел глаза и засуетился, надевая бронежилет прямо поверх рубашки. Фланель явно не ожидала такого соседства. С другой стороны — Джек не ожидал поезда...

Эверетт помог ему затянуть жилет покрепче, и Джек хотел на этот счет сострить, но передумал, когда тот скользнул ладонью по его груди, словно благословляя.

Как и обещала карта, дальше их ждал вагон-ресторан. Вернее, его кладовая. Тут тоже царил беспорядок, но, учитывая, что эти не нуждались в еде, они только расколотили посуду и разломали буфет из темного дерева. Джек вступил во что-то темное на полу — оказалось, что на сей раз это просто варенье. Когда Эверетт открыл один из огромных холодильников, где хранилась, вероятно, еда для всего первого класса, Джек немного приревновал. На него ночью смотрели с меньшей страстью.

Эверетт все-таки хорошо владел собой. Он не вывалил все из холодильника прямо на пол, а собрал поднос и даже донес его до собственно ресторана. С некоторых столиков успели содрать скатерти, но в общем тут все выглядело прилично, а когда Джек включил лампу — то даже уютно. Если не считать, конечно, тела на полу. Их они с Кертисом отнесли и сложили в угол морозильной камеры. И наконец-то сели поесть.

Никакой экзотики: сыр, консервы, твердая колбаса, хлеб — очевидно, его хранили в холодильнике, чтобы не заплесневел. Можно было бы найти плиту и разогреть, но Эверетту явно было не до этого. Да и Джек слишком проголодался и устал, так что сэндвич с огромным куском пармезана казался ему едва ли не пищей богов — особенно, если запивать этот сэндвич холодным аустерийским пивом. Кертис, открыв банку консервов, обещавшую «мясо по-бургундски», развеселился и стал рассказывать с набитым ртом:

— Меня в военную школу послали, потому что матери сказали, что там кормят три раза в день. Я думал, ух, на всю жизнь отъемся. А как бы не так. Не хватает тебе трех раз, особенно вечером, после уроков и строевой... Только была полная тарелка, и раз! — уже ничего. Малыши хлеб в спальню таскали, а нам нельзя было — старшие, надо пример показывать...

Джек, который с огромным трудом и помощью отца отбился от специального меню в Академии, и которому мать присылала посылки с бельгийским шоколадом и трюфелями, молчал, доедая кусок сыра, и думал, что Эверетт сейчас кажется совершенно счастливым.

Он хотел только предупредить гефца, чтобы не ел слишком много сразу, но не успел: прямо посреди истории Эверетт принялся клевать носом, да так и заснул, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Джек караулил, положив на колени автомат, прислушиваясь к тишине и откровенно разглядывая красивые усталые черты — пока его и самого не сморило.

***

Ему снился тот перевал и Хантер, черный в черной ночи. 

— Никто не умирает, — пыхтел он. — Никто никуда не уходит.

***

Cледующий вагон оказался гелвуйским. 

***

На железной двери была выгравирована бабочка. Джек присмотрелся: да, именно гравировка, не рисунок, нанесенный в спешке. Неужели Шоу и его ручной ученый заранее знали, что гелвуйцы запросятся в поезд? 

Он хотел было попросить Кертиса держаться позади — но тут же усовестился, вспомнив, что сам все это время расстреливал гефцев, никого не дожидаясь.

— Что? — спросил Кертис, когда Джек замешкался.

— Просто думаю: отец вряд ли будет доволен, когда я ему тебя представлю.

Кертис нашел нужный ключ, и дверь открылась.

Первым был вагон охраны — Джек понял это по казарме вдоль стены, но в памяти ничего не всколыхнулось.

Первым, кто встретил его, был Хантер. И хуже всего — Джек ему обрадовался. Первым, неосознанным движением души ринулся к своему лейтенанту, хотя разум уже отмечал побелевшее лицо и темные замерзшие губы, и не слишком осознанный взгляд с одним стремлением — вцепиться в глотку.

Но Джек шагнул к Хантеру, несмотря на шипение Эверетта за спиной.

— Узнаешь меня, лейтенант? Это я, Джек.

Ричардсон не узнал, но Ричардсон тогда стоял к нему спиной, а Хантер — тут, глядит в глаза, может, он...

— Никто никуда не уходит, — монотонно сказал Хантер. — Что вы придумали. Что...

Он внезапно ухватил Джека за руку, заломил ее за спину, обхватил Джека за шею, но вместо того, чтобы душить, впился зубами в плечо через фланель, и принялся тянуть кисть руки вниз, явно желая оторвать. Джек против воли вспомнил проводницу с ее «игрушкой». 

— Джо, — прохрипел он, все еще не желая сдаваться. — Лейтенант Джосайя Хантер!

Лейтенант Хантер еще глубже запустил зубы в его плечо, не намереваясь отпускать. Прогремело; хватка на шее Джека ослабла, а потом тело Хантера грузно сползло вниз.

Эверетт, слава Богу, ничего не сказал. Джек осторожно перешагнул через труп и пошел вперед.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь живой? — заорал он в глубь вагона, перешагнув через труп. — Гвардия! Это ваш принц, Джек Бенджамин! Здесь еще есть живые?

Конечно, они его услышали. Их осталось немного — очевидно, все это время они были самозабвенно погружены в истребление друг друга, поскольку больше никого под рукой не нашлось. И теперь стягивались по зову своего принца, собирались перед ним, теснили друг друга — белолицые, заиндевевшие, воняющие смесью карболки и антифриза. Кто без руки, кто с оторванным ухом, со щекой, заляпанной серой слизью, кто без глаза. Но Джек узнавал их всех. Отец не стал бы брать в гвардию кого попало. Он узнавал даже непреходящее желание рвать и грызть врага, которое видел в их глазах — разве не сам он его вселял перед боем?

_А теперь пришел сюда с гефцем, чтобы их «зачистить», так, капитан Бенджамин?_

И только сознание, что если их не перебьет он сам, то этим займется Эверетт, заставляло его стрелять раз за разом, надеясь, что уж в этот раз — навсегда, и радуясь про себя, что об остальных позаботился кто-то другой. Он тупо, автоматически шел вперед, посылая выстрел за выстрелом, не видя ничего, кроме родных мундиров, и участвуя в соревновании, о котором Эверетт и не подозревал, изо всех сил стараясь опередить гефца, уложить каждого бойца гелвуйской пулей. Когда он добрался наконец до конца вагона, руки у него заледенели — почти как у этих.

Он не хотел идти в следующий вагон. Он шел до сих пор, стреляя по «неубитым мертвецам» без особых раздумий — как обычно и стрелял по врагу. А теперь... Пока Кертис возился с ключами, Джек подумал, что можно уложить его тут же — быстро и милосердно, как он старался укладывать своих перемерзших бойцов. И пойти в вагон к своим. Стать им — игрушкой, пищей, бог весть чем еще. Раз он не сумел спасти их, не сумел предотвратить бунта, из-за которого пустили газ. Он мог бы по крайней мере не вести к ним хвостового, не убивать их, остаться до конца, который наверняка последует быстро.

И гефец явно догадался об этих его мыслях, догадался, отчего Джек споткнулся в тамбуре. Слишком это было очевидно. И ничего не сделал, не стал готовиться к бою, напротив — неуловимо расслабился, показывая, что сопротивляться не станет. Это не было смирением, затаенным желанием со всем покончить. Но у любого бойца где-то наступает предел, любого ждет пуля, которую он так и не сможет выпустить, и пределом Кертиса, похоже, стал Джек. И поэтому Джек понял, что не сможет. Не из-за того, что гефец его пожалел, и даже не из-за того, что случилось ночью (Джо ведь ты жалеть не стал, верно?), а потому, что Кертису еще было, что отдавать. Он оказался пока что единственным живым Джека, и этого живого надо было доставить по назначению — в локомотив, к его генералу, в тайное место, где собрались все выжившие — и Джек уже знал, что не стоит его искать в гелвуйских вагонах.

Он выдохнул и кивнул Кертису, чтоб тот открыл дверь. И хотя Бойдена он узнал сразу, и хотя тот улыбался своему принцу отмороженными губами, Джек выстрелил без промедления. Он ожидал, что за Бойденом появятся Клотц и Томасина — отец с места бы не сдвинулся без Томасины — но их не увидел. Вагон вообще выглядел пустым, ночным, хотя по ощущениям, был еще день. Но двери в купе первого класса были плотно затворены.

Джек застыл на пороге, словно и правда привел гефца во дворец, и теперь замешкался, боясь предъявить его родителям. Он вспомнил о женщине в оранжерее — если мать была там, если она ухаживала за цветами, то значит, жива и в своем уме. Но теперь он был уже почти уверен, что видел не Розу.

Джек не хотел открывать двери. Наверное, гефец бы и не заставил его, они могли бы пройти мимо, просто запереть за собой вагон, сделать вид, что там никого и нет. Но, словно в кошмаре, влекомый непобедимым любопытством, он открыл первую дверь. И увидел Лулу. Люсинда сидела на бархатном диванчике и что-то вырезала — совсем как в первые дни их заключения. Она совсем не изменилась, если не считать резко побелевшей кожи и изморози, покрывшей голые локти.

Джек не стал смотреть на то, что она вырезает. Ему хватило ошметков кожи и плоти на полу. А она положила заляпанные ножницы с радостным возгласом. Даже сейчас, даже в таком виде, первое, что она испытала при его виде — радость. Этой радости Джек так и не простил ни ей, ни себе.

— Джек!

Она кинулась к нему и поцеловала. Наверное, ее тело еще помнило, что любит его, как тело курицы с отрезанной головой в первые секунды еще помнит, что живет. От прикосновения ее твердых ледяных губ Джека всего пронзило дрожью. А потом, не прерывая поцелуя, она вгрызлась зубами в его нижнюю губу, в подбородок, безупречным маникюром вцепилась в плечи. Он с огромным трудом отодрал ее от себя, встряхнул — как встряхивал в той комнате, когда она начинала биться в истерике.

— Лу! Лулу! Послушай меня!

Он думал, что совсем не обязательно ее убивать, можно просто закрыть ее в купе и пусть себе дальше занимается... аппликацией. Гефцу он что-нибудь наврет.

Она опять сказала:

— Джек, — слегка жалобно и непонимающе, и он понял, что, наверное, все-таки любит ее. Слишком сильно любит, чтобы снова запереть. Он обнял ее, прижал к себе, дал терзать зубами свое предплечье, словно расшалившемуся котенку. Пистолета она не видела; выстрела наверняка уже не услышала. Джек опустил ее обратно на диван и вышел из купе.

Хотел выйти, только дверь не подалась. В бессмысленной панике он ударил о нее плечом, но в первом классе двери купе явно были сделаны на совесть. Джек оглянулся на дважды мертвую Люсинду, как будто она могла ему что-нибудь объяснить. А по ту сторону двери, в коридоре, нарастал шум.

— Кертис! — заорал он изо всех сил.

_Эти_ не умеют закрывать двери. _Эти_ , если на то пошло, даже не догадаются, что нужно закрыть. Значит, это гефец...

Значит — что? Эверетт воспользовался помощью Джека, спокойно дошел вместе с ним до гелвуйского вагона, дождался, пока он сам перебьет охрану...

Но ты же их видел. Там уже не было живых.

Кто тебе сказал, что живые будут — здесь?

Шум снаружи становился все сильнее. Джеку показалось, что он различает в нем знакомые голоса.

Он прицелился в замок и выстрелил. Слава богу, дверь отъехала почти сразу. Джек с трудом протиснулся в коридор и в первую секунду увидел Кертисов автомат на толстом ворсе ковра. А во вторую — самого Кертиса, которого опять затиснули в угол. А над гефцем стоял, методично колотя его даже не топором, даже не прикладом, а дулом своего автомата не кто иной, как гелвуйский Избранный. Сам Дэвид Шепард собственной персоной, который теперь был не в состоянии даже отличить дуло от приклада.

Вот только бил он Кертиса по раненой руке, и это...

Это было неправильно.

Джек кинулся на него, вцепился в плечо, — сам как этот.

— Стой! Стой! Не смей! Ты же...

Ты же хороший, черт возьми, едва не сказал он Дэвиду.

Как будто Хантер был плохим, или Ричардсон. Как будто Лулу...

Хороший Дэвид Шепард со всей дури дал ему дулом под дых, и мир свернулся до крошечного болезненного комка. После этого его швырнули об стену и стали без всякого смысла трясти — словно младенец нашел пинату, подумал Джек, когда к нему вернулась способность мыслить. Он нашупал пистолет, из которого убил Люсинду, понадеялся, что пули еще остались, и выпустил Дэвиду сперва в живот, а когда тот с мягким удивлением отстранился — то и в голову.

Только когда Дэвид упал, он увидел, что изморозь покрыла его волосы тонким обручем— как будто короной.

Сам он на секунду остановился, цепляясь за стенку. И услышал сзади знакомые шаги. А потом голос:

— Сынок. Куда тебе попали?

Джек обернулся со всхлипом. Отец стоял совсем рядом и был не таким уж бледным — просто он постарел, а Джек давно его не видел, да еще этот свет... Он ведь задал осмысленный вопрос, и руки у него не ледяные, просто прохладные, и он хочет... просто хочет посмотреть, не ранен ли Джек — как в детстве осматривал его после падения с дерева или с велосипеда, и...

И когда руки отца сомкнулись на его шее, Джек не стал сопротивляться. Дышать становилось все труднее, мир поплыл... но если подумать, разве не заслужил он этого? Разве был Сайласу хоть раз хорошим сыном? Пусть... А умирать не страшно, он ведь уже делал это один раз, ничего в этом особенного...

В ушах шумело так, что выстрела он не услышал. Только почувствовал, что ледяные пальцы — к которым он, как оказалось, успел привыкнуть, как привык за всю жизнь к давящей, не дающей свернуть длани отца, — куда-то пропали, и организм сам задышал тяжело и со скрипом, автоматически пытаясь наполнить легкие.

А потом сверху кто-то сказал очень мягко:

— Не открывай глаза, Джек, хорошо? Дай мне руку. Вставай. Пошли. Не смотри. Вот так. Вот и молодец.

Они так и прошли до конца вагона — Джек, как слепой, цеплялся за здоровую руку Кертиса, и только услышав, как в двери поворачивается ключ, вспомнил об автомате. Открыл глаза. Как оказалось, гефец тоже о нем не забыл. Хоть что-то…

— Пойдем отсюда, — выдавил Джек. — Пойдем… в другой вагон.

В любой другой — хоть во владения Кармела, хоть в головной, к самому генералу Шоу, только чтобы не оставаться в Гильбоа, не заглядывать в другие купе, ни с кем больше не встречаться…

Им повезло. Следующей опять оказалась кладовая. Видимо, гостей на этом поезде кормили отдельно. Тут тоже возвышались ряды холодильников, а за рядами оказался закуток со столом и диванчиком — может, тут обедал шеф-повар, а может, посыльные из других вагонов ждали, пока приготовят заказ.

Они с Кертисом опустились на диванчик бок о бок. Джек все никак не мог отдышаться. Гефец осторожно надавил ему ладонью на затылок. И правда, когда Джек опустил голову между колен, стало чуть полегче. Кертис поглаживал его по спине, молча, ожидая, когда он немного придет в себя.

— Так ты, значит, сын генерала Бенджамина?

— Попрошу, — устало возмутился Джек. Это уже не имело никакого значения, и все же он поправил: — Его Величества короля Гильбоа и сопредельных царств.

— Ну да. Разумеется. Ты его сын?

— Был, — буркнул Джек.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не он, правда?

Джек кивнул — видно, не очень убедительно, потому что Кертис с явным трудом стал рассказывать:

— Раньше у меня был друг. Эдгар. Такой… хороший парень. Сам понимаешь, в армии… не у всех кто-то есть на гражданке. В конце концов заводишь семью в отряде. Эдгар был моей семьей. Мы вместе воевали в Кармеле, вместе садились на поезд. А потом… потом он кинулся на меня и попытался задушить. И я знал — знал, что это не Эдгар, потому что он никогда бы не навредил мне, он бы скорее сам подставился за меня, я знал это и все равно… позволил ему. Подумал, может, когда он увидит, как мне плохо… он остановится. Это же Эдгар. Он не может навредить мне по-настоящему, он… — Эверетт на мгновение замолчал, поморгал и продолжил: — Он не остановился. Мне пришлось его убить. Моего Эдгара. И я знаю, что это был не он, но все равно думаю…

— Понимаю.

— Я потому тебя и запер. Думал, может, там твои друзья. Может, тебе будет легче, если я этим займусь.

— Занялся, ага, — Джек наконец вышел из оцепенения, принялся возиться с раной Кертиса, обтирая ее и снова перевязывая гемостатическим бинтом. Гефец не возражал, не шевелился, только когда Джек принялся вертеться на месте без дела, поймал и силой опустил на диванчик рядом с собой. Тогда Джек сдался; ткнулся носом ему в колени и решил, что сейчас расплачется. Но слезы так и не пришли, и вместо этого он уснул.

***

Джек проснулся резко, даже не от мысли, а от воспоминания о той черной ленте. Кертис лежал рядом и дышал размеренно, положив голову на здоровую руку. Губы у него были в чем-то измазаны — судя по запаху, в шоколаде, — и, если бы не внезапная тревога, Джек нашел бы это милым.

Но сейчас он соскочил с тесного диванчика. Встал, даже не напуганный, а как будто пробужденный от более глубокого сна.

Почему, когда Сайлас душил его, он точно знал, что умирает второй раз?

Джек оглянулся на спящего Кертиса. Очень тихо, чтобы не разбудить его, прошел за ряды холодильников к окну. Нажал уже знакомую кнопку внизу. Ставни скользнули вверх — только не было за ними уже осточертевшего ледяного пейзаж. Поезд проезжал по хмурому осеннему плато, и, если судить по силуэтам гор вдали, плато находилось где-то в Гефе. Джек резко вдохнул и заставил себя посмотреть на поезд. Оказалось, что на самом деле он гораздо короче. Джек с безнадежной усталостью подумал: «Но ведь мы столько шли…». А на поверку — всего несколько вагонов, и все украшены в изобилии газовыми траурными лентами и черно-желтыми флагами. И сами вагоны — на удивление старые; Джек таких и не помнил.

Зато помнил рассказы Хантера у костра о поезде-призраке; и стоило подумать об этом, как на ум пришла и вся история. Траурный поезд майора Эверетта, печального героя сражения у Зеленых Вод. Его отряд в двенадцать человек четыре дня оборонял высоту, давая время своим отступить. В Академии это изучали как «отличный пример долбоклюйства Объединенной армии», но о «двенадцати гефцах» преподаватель рассказывал с плохо скрываемым восхищением.

_«Я хотел остаться со своими людьми...»_

Остался.

Говорили, что Сайлас, новоиспеченный правитель Царств, впечатлился подвигом и передал тела Гефу, не дожидаясь просьбы, а премьер Шоу не поскупился на траурный поезд... Историей об этом поезде Хантер все уши прожужжал. Мол, с тех пор каждый год с вокзала в Аш-Зоте отправляется состав-призрак, точная копия того, что вез Эверетта домой, на Север...

Сколько же Эверетт уже катается по этому маршруту? Сколько времени идет вперед по вагонам, пытаясь получить ответы, ищет своего Уилфорда и армейское начальство?

Джек приподнял хенли на животе, потер зачесавшийся шрам. Он лежал — неудобно, так что под лопатку впивался обломок камня, и казалось, что так больно именно из-за этого обломка; что вот сейчас он встанет с камней — и все наладится. Встал бы — если бы не Хантер, который изо всех сил зачем-то давил ему на живот. Из-за темноты его почти не было видно, только глаза с огромной от страха радужкой. До Джека дошло, что Хантер пытается остановить кровь — и он тут же понял, насколько это дурацкая затея, как только его лейтенант этого не видит.

— Оставь, — сказал он. — Я умираю.

— Никто не умирает, — пыхтел Хантер. Джек посмотрел вниз, туда, где были его руки, но в ночи ничего не мог разглядеть. — Никто никуда не уходит. Что это вы придумали, сэр.

Выходит, он убил ненастоящего Хантера. Хоть бы настоящий выбрался из той заварушки. Как бы узнать, заняли они тот перевал или нет...

_Не узнаю._

Мысль ударила резко и больно, а за ней пришел дикий, удушающий ужас — так что Джек едва не бросился к окну, не принялся изо всех сил колотить по стеклу, чтобы его только выпустили, выпустили отсюда. Вернули к живым.

Он вроде бы и примирился со смертью, и знал, зачем отец посылает его воевать — с явным приказом не возвращаться; и собственная жизнь не казалась стоящей. Но сейчас, когда он оказался заперт в этом вагоне, в узком, катящемся неизвестно куда пространстве смерти — хотелось забиться в угол и кричать от страха и безысходности.

_Папа, забери меня отсюда…_

Не заберет — если еще жив; не узнаешь, закончилась ли война, и кто из твоих солдат добрался домой. Не узнаешь даже, похоронили ли тебя как следует. Хотя… как он здесь оказался?

Может, Сайлас тоже расщедрился на траурный поезд?

Или так совпало, что машина с его телом застряла на путях, по которым как раз шел состав-призрак?

При мысли о себе как о «теле» Джек сунул в рот кулак и закусил. Нельзя, чтоб Эверетт его услышал. Он ведь защитил Джека тогда… от отца. Значит, теперь время защищать его самого. Нельзя, чтобы он тоже все понял. Эверетта это… убьет.

Кертис спал сном праведника, невинным сном, даже кулаки у него были сжаты, как у младенца, хотя вряд ли ему виделось что-то младенческое. Джек вздохнул, накрыл ладонью его шею, ощущая, как спокойно в подушечку большого пальца бьется пульс. Потянул за цепочку, поднес жетон к глазам. «Кертис Гектор Эверетт, майор, 19.05.1955».

Ну да. Разумеется.

Он вдруг понял, что к неизбывному стуку колес прибавился новый звук. Кто-то играл на пианино. Он не знал, как это возможно — слышать музыку из соседнего вагона, но все равно зачарованно пошел к двери из вагона.

Так оно и было. Играли в следующем — тут и не было ничего, кроме пустого гулкого вагона и пианино в дальнем конце. Джек ожидал почему-то, что увидит Шепарда — как без него обойтись…

Но за пианино сидела женщина. Та, которую он видел в оранжерее — и сейчас с облегчением и страхом понял, что это не Роза.

И слава Богу.

Он стоял за ее спиной, слушая монотонную и меланхоличную пьеску, которой не узнавал — он никогда особо не разбирался в музыке. Боялся того момента, когда она прекратит играть и обернется.

Она прекратила играть и обернулась; и с долей разочарования Джек понял, что женщина кажется знакомой и совсем не страшной.

— Так у всех, — сказала она. — Вы все меня знаете, только забываете до поры до времени. Долго же ты соображал, Джек Бенджамин.

Он театрально вздохнул:

— Что бы только сказал отец, если бы увидел меня в гефском похоронном поезде… Или мне все-таки достался собственный?

— Не жульничай, — это было сказано без злобы, без осуждения. Вообще — без ничего. 

— Зачем? — устало спросил Джек, без спросу облокотившись на пианино. — Зачем ты его мучаешь?

— Я? — удивилась Смерть. — Я привела вас обоих к себе. На этом моя работа закончена. А уж вы тут можете развлекаться, как хотите. Играть в паровозики, если вам угодно.

_Играть в паровозики…_

Ну да, верно. Он играл с той железной дорогой, которую дядя принес на зимний праздник. А потом сломал.

— Но ведь мы, — у него подвело голос, — мы ведь… живые. Мы мерзли, хотели есть и… — он запнулся не потому, что стеснялся, а потому, что это казалось невероятным.

Смерть усмехнулась.

— А разве вы умеете что-то другое?

Она положила руки на клавиши, и, хотя пальцы ее не двигались, музыка зазвучала вновь.

— Знаешь, люди часто не понимают сразу... Хорошее во всем этом — то, что это по-настоящему конец. А дальше — будь, кем хочется.

— Тогда почему он…

— Говорю же. Люди не понимают этого сразу… Знаешь, ты мог бы ему и сказать. Он от этого не умрет.

Джек поднял брови:

— Поверить не могу, мэм. Вы меня разочаровываете. Вам столько лет — и до сих пор смешны подобные шутки?

Она смерила его коротким взглядом — совсем как отец, когда давал понять, что аудиенция окончена, — крутанулась на стуле обратно и снова принялась играть.

Ну да. Никакого начальства, никаких первых вагонов.

Для всех — одна королева.

Джек пошел прочь, оглушенный не музыкой и не собственным открытием, а мыслью, как же он не догадался раньше. Бог с ними, с цифрами на жетоне, но все остальное...

_«И эти бабочки... Такие теперь в Гильбоа носят...»_

Теперь — когда бабочки появились на форме еще во время Войны за объединение...

_«Ты, значит, сын генерала Бенджамина?»_

_«Я воевал на Кармельском фронте»._

Конечно, он имел в виду Кармельский фронт несколько десятков лет назад, когда Шоу пришел на помощь Весперу Абаддону...

И теперь можно не удивляться, что премьеру так льстят портреты — их просто нарисовали, когда Шоу едва исполнилось тридцать, и он только возглавил страну после гибели старого командора. 

Конечно, в Царствах никогда не было кольцевой железной дороги — просто потому, что между Гильбоа и Гефом мир ни разу не продержался так долго, чтобы проложить колею.

Джек машинально открыл дверь, так же машинально запер ее за собой на ключ. Съехал спиной по холодной стенке тамбура. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что теперь он может сам открыть дверь и посмотреть, что там. Может, вовсе и не замерзший ад. Может, беззаботный пляж в каком-нибудь месте вроде Аустерии, где безвременно погибшая молодежь танцует всю бесконечную ночь, отрывается под звуки бойз-бэнда, и в морских волнах ритмично отражаются огни светомузыки. Или бесконечное летнее поле, и над цветами кружат тысяча бабочек, которые прилетят и сядут на ладонь, стоит протянуть руку. Или...

_«Будь кем хочется...»_

Или дизайнерская квартирка в центре города с диваном, обитым экологичной искусственной кожей, и смятыми простынями. И на сей раз Джозеф действительно станет его единственным настоящим. На всю оставшуюся вечность.

Джек зажмурился, как ребенок, которому протягивают конфету, но он из гордости пытается отказаться.

Все бы хорошо — но он не может уйти один.

Он уже предал Джозефа — и почему-то казалось, что Джо, который наверняка простил его, как прощал и раньше, не стерпит, если он предаст еще и Кертиса.

Понять бы только, чья воля и почему поставила их рядом после смерти. Кому понадобилось (он подозревал, конечно, кому — без Него ни одна беда не обходится), чтобы несчастному гефцу в посмертии пришлось сражаться бок о бок с врагом? Ему, который перед смертью наверняка успел проклясть к чертям всех гелвуйцев. Джек по себе знал, как в человеке поднимается гнев, бессильный, беспомощный, но более яркий, чем все, что ты когда-либо испытывал, когда рядом падает кто-то из твоих. Только что ты разговаривал с ним и втайне был уверен, что вернешь его домой, потому что до сих пор ничему не научился и думаешь, будто смерть всегда случается с другими — другими отрядами, чужими бойцами, — а в следующий миг он превращается в безжизненный груз, и домой его повезут в деревянном костюме. Эверетт погиб как герой — за какие же грехи ему в загробные спутники дали гелвуйца?

И за каким чертом ему самому подсунули хефаша? Когда Богу прекрасно известно, кому на руки следует сдать Джека, едва он окажется по ту сторону?

Показать, что они оба погибли зря, что война — всего лишь бесполезная земная суета, младенческая драка из-за размокшего куличика, и Богу нет до нее дела?

_Так почему же Ты, гребаный небесный лицемер, не прекратил ее раньше? Почему не остановил руку отца? Почему не ударил молнией по спорным землям? Почему не воспламенил куст на той горе, где нас поливали огнем? Потому что Тебе нравится смотреть на наши дрязги, иначе станет скучно?_

А если она права, и это на самом деле конец, и Он сюда больше не заглядывает? И что же — Кертис все это создал сам? Зачем-то заперся в собственном чистилище, собранном, сшитом наживую из перевранных воспоминаний, фронтовых знакомств, пережитого голода и Бог весть чего еще...

Как же нужно хотеть жить, чтобы так упорно не умирать; придумать целую историю про апокалипсис — хоть сейчас на экраны, создать такую объемную вселенную, что и Джека в нее затянуло?

Уилфорда Кертис придумал — Джек прекрасно помнил, как отец пытался снарядить за ним экспедицию, но не успел — тот бежал в Америку. Одна из лучших голов Гефа, по крайней мере, если верить разведке. И «Поезд Судного дня» наверняка стоит на запасном пути где-то в Аш-Зоте — да только не пустят на него ни второй, ни третий класс — талонов не хватит. Джека затошнило, когда он подумал, что батончики «из жареных жуков» — тоже реальность.

И этот несчастный убитый Эдгар — которого тут пришлось убить второй раз.

А может, наоборот?

Джек передернул плечами.

Если все те, кто кидался на них, пытаясь оторвать кусок — не мертвы, а слишком для них живы? И единственный способ оторваться, освободиться, выйти из чистилища — упокоить их навсегда выстрелом в голову?

И сам он, выходит, попрощался — и с Хантером, и с Лу...

И с отцом. Даже если убил его не сам.

А если это не засчитают? Или — он наткнется ( _на мать. На Мишель_ ) на кого-то, кого не сможет убить? 

И что будет, когда они наконец дойдут до локомотива? Что случится, если позволить себя убить? Что случилось бы с ним самим, если бы он дал отцу разорвать ему горло? Очнулся бы опять на старте, со связанными руками, думая, что он в плену у «Волков Гефа»?

Я больше не смогу, подумал Джек. К горлу подкатил жидкий холодный страх. Не смогу снова встретиться с Хантером. И с отцом.

Да и Кертису наверняка хватит.

Джек открыл дверь тамбура.

Кертис в соседнем вагоне все еще спал, уронив голову на скатерть. Хоть здесь он наелся досыта. И отдохнул.

— Эй, — Джек присел рядом, потряс его за плечо. Гефец мгновенно открыл глаза, выпрямился.

— Что?

— Ш-ш. У меня есть новости. Я знаю, где мы сейчас едем.

— Точно?

— Посмотри, — Джек подошел к окну и раздвинул шторы. — Видишь? Мы проезжаем Гидеон. Ну, вернее, бывший Гидеон.

За окном не было ничего, кроме неопределенных замерзших полей, но теперь Джек знал: надо — появится. Это теперь и его игра тоже... И верно: изо льда в один миг прорезалась бывшая столица Гильбоа. — Видишь вон ту высокую штуку? Это обсерватория. Тут точно не перепутаешь, такая есть только в Гидеоне.

Совсем близко и правда проплыло обледеневшее здание с круглой крышей, похожее на вычурную хрустальную лампу.

— Вижу, — напряженно кивнул Кертис. — Это значит...

— Шайло был два часа назад. Ты спал. Я не хотел тебя будить.

Гефец зевнул.

— Что, скучаешь по родине?

— Нет, — Джек положил ему руку на предплечье. — Я хочу с тобой поговорить.

— О чем? — Кертис повернулся к нему, вроде бы с обычным спокойствием, но между бровей прорезалась складка.

— Как думаешь, какая вероятность, что мы найдем других «нормальных?»

Гефец молчал.

— Вот и я так думаю. А вот те, кого мы заперли, могут ожить... Или ты дашь мне гарантию, что они не встанут?

Кертис коротко мотнул головой.

— Именно. Послушай... Послушайте, майор Эверетт. Мы пока еще в здравом уме и в твердой памяти. Не факт, что так и будет дальше. Нам надо принять решение, пока с нами тоже чего-нибудь не случилось. Ты сказал, что на Земле все замерзло. Наверное, это правда. Но ты сам говорил — есть тоннели, есть глухие места... И потом, всегда может потеплеть.

Джек почему-то вспомнил, как наставлял своих ребят перед выходом на перевал. Они ведь слушали его, развесив уши. Верили ему. Значит, и Эверетт поверит. Джек слегка повысил голос:

— Мы отвечаем перед теми, кто, может быть, еще жив. Нельзя допустить, чтобы они столкнулись с таким. Возможно, этот двигатель и в самом деле вечный. А возможно, он когда-нибудь остановится и заглохнет, и то, что сейчас заперто в поезде, хлынет наружу.

— Согласен, — Кертис неуловимо подтянулся, выпрямился. Не мальчишка, застрявший в собственном кошмаре, а боевой офицер. — Хочешь пустить его под откос?

Бабочки божьи, и почему они не служили вместе. Отлично ведь понимали бы друг друга...

— Мы едем прочь от Шайло, значит, скоро горы. Поезд едет через Галиль, там тоннель. А после тоннеля — «проклятое место». Узкая дорога, там вечно случаются обвалы и катастрофы. Один из моих лейтенантов мне рассказывал, он обожает страшные истории, — слышал ли он это от Хантера на самом деле? Или придумал сейчас? Какая разница — это его посмертие, он здесь не меньший хозяин, чем Кертис. — Скорее всего, там просто дорога неисправна, и вряд ли за эти месяцы что-то изменилось к лучшему. Если как следует разогнаться на том участке…

Гефец кивнул — все с тем же спокойствием.

— Оставляем зачистки. Прорываемся с боем, стреляем только в тех, кто по-настоящему мешает. Нужно пробиться в первый вагон, к пульту.

— Кертис, — начал Джек, и взгляд гефца смягчился.

— Страшно?

Страшно — что придется начинать все сначала...

— Я так рад, что не один, — сказал он.

***

Дальше все шло просто — они снова шагали сквозь вагоны и отстреливали мертвецов, но это стало походить на компьютерную игру. Джек больше не боялся _этих_. Теперь он понимал, почему они с Кертисом не получили ни одной серьезной раны; и почему в поезде не было детей. Гефец просто не смог бы переступить через труп ребенка. Как и сам он — через маму или Мишель. Есть вещи даже в посмертии, которых не можешь перешагнуть, и есть те, о которых даже в посмертии нельзя рассказывать, и если женщина за пианино этого не понимает — что ж.

Когда они наконец добрались до самого первого вагона и отперли главную дверь, ведущую в кабину машиниста — а точнее, в широкий зал с огромным пультом и панорамным видом впереди, — Кертис разочарованно пробормотал:

— Уилфорда тут нет…

И верно; зал пустовал. Ни Уилфорда, ни генерала Шоу, и Кертис мог бы задаться вопросом, куда они подевались — ведь поезд пройден полностью, и все вагоны осмотрены. Но собственное чистилище удобно тем, что лишними вопросами не задаешься.

Джеку пришло в голову, что, возможно, Кертис все это время шел не к Уилфорду, а к Богу, просто не зная его имени; ведь в отличие от Джека Кертис, всю свою короткую жизнь проживший в атеистическом Гефе, не успел еще с Богом познакомиться, не узнал, какой Он лицемер, жулик и самодур. Даже хуже Сайласа, человека, который силой и злостью прорубил себе дорогу в генералы, а потом сочинил историю о бабочках и, оправдываясь этой детской сказкой, велел себя короновать. Потому что нужно быть хуже, чтобы благословить такую сказку и много лет делать вид, что Ты сам в нее веришь.

И если Кертис прошел весь поезд, разыскивая Бога, а его в кабине не оказалось — то, во-первых, ничего удивительного, а во-вторых, так даже лучше.

Они все еще были вдвоем, и стояли в кабине плечом к плечу — не потому, что хотели быть вместе перед смертью или пытались сделать какой-то символический, красивый жест, а потому что оба согнулись над пультом управления, пытаясь хоть что-то разобрать, вычленить в цифрах, мигающих показателях, кнопках и рычагах то немногое, что им понадобится, чтобы сбить поезд с пути. Все это выглядело чертовски сложно; Джек даже забыл, что и пульт — плод чьего-то воображения. Он мало что понимал в поездах, но где-то слышал: чаще всего они сходят с путей от того, что одно колесо наскакивает на рельс, а второе из-за этого проваливается в колею. Они спорили, сталкиваясь плечами, кляня Уилфорда за то, что пропал и не оставил инструкции, и взрывались короткими вспышками смеха, и в конце концов поняли главное — где рычаг скорости.

— Вот здесь… увеличиваем до максимума еще в тоннеле, чтобы хорошенько разогнаться… 

— Учти, мост короткий. Второго шанса не будет.

— Значит, — сказал его гефец, — воспользуемся первым.

Над головами снова ожил женский голос, предупреждающий о тоннеле, и состав нырнул во тьму. На Джека внезапно накатила паника — а с чего он взял, что дальше будет лучше; а если теперь они никогда не выедут из темноты? Им стоило остаться в чистилище, может, для таких, как они — и это рай: с вагоном-рестораном, душем в купе первого класса и возможностью оставаться вместе. Но тут невидимый Кертис придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его — и без слов, только прикосновением губ к губам сказал столько всего. В этом поцелуе было и «Не бойся», и «Ты не один», и «Мы все решили правильно», а еще было «Я тобой горжусь» — то, чего он не дождался ни от отца, ни от Господа, а получил от давно мертвого гефца в призрачном поезде... и может быть, это стоило долгого похода через вагоны. Когда Джек отстранился, он улыбался.

— Подожди, — сказал он Кертису. — Подожди, я хочу погудеть. Я об этом, можно сказать, всю жизнь мечтал.

Он нащупал кнопку, которую заприметил еще при свете, и от души нажал. Тоннель огласился долгим и торжественным паровозным гудком.

А на выезде из тоннеля был свет.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Наш поезд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741517) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021)
  * [Либидо и мортидо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742039) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021)
  * [[Collage] Королева](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863110) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021)




End file.
